The Final Year : Marauder Style
by captianjacksgirl
Summary: my first fanfic! R&R!The Marauders and Lily durring their 7th yr. LJ SOC ROC. i suck at summeries.T to be safe. mild swearing.
1. The train

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a chocolate bar right now, do you honestly think I own Harry Potter and Co? I don't own anything that you recognize.**

* * *

Lily boarded the train and sighed. She was about to go to her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey Lil!" a voice called from behind her. She turned to find her two best friends running towards her.

"Candi, Trixi! It's great to see you! Let's go find an compartment." Lily replied as she hugged her friends. The three girls found an empty compartment and sat down in it.

Candace, or Candi as mostly everyone called her, had long straight chocolate brown hair, and eyes, tan skin, and to top it off, she was about 5 feet 7 inches.

Trixi, sometimes people called her Anna, or Bell because her middle name is Annabelle, had medium length golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and was average height.

Lily, or Lil, or Lils, or Lily-kins, OR Lily-flower had long following red hair, stunning almond shaped emerald eyes, she was about an inch shorter than Candi.

"So, Lils, Trix, how was your summer? Anything exciting?" Candi asked.

"Nope, just the usual sitting around all day playing with Xander. He had his birthday a couple of days ago and now he's going around bragging that he's finally five." Trixi replied rolling her eyes.

"Younger siblings, honestly! My sister went around stealing all my books, robes, quills, paper, everything. She even stole my wand!" Candi complained.

"Hey, younger sibling here! Anyway, mine was pretty fun. I mainly spent my time with Jonathan**(A/N: Jonathan is a really hot guy in her neighborhood)**. We had so much fun. Going to parties, movies, parks, game parks, pools, everything!" Lily replied happily.

"No fair! All I did was eat, sleep, and run after my sister yelling at her to give me my stuff back." Candi said, sounding greatly disappointed.

"Oh I'm sorry, but advantages of being the younger sibling. You can get away with anything." Lily replied smirking.

"Don't rub it in Lily, I me-" Trixi stopped mid sentence. The door to their compartment had just opened and three boys stood there. Three very hot boys.

"Hello ladies." Sirius Black said sitting down. He had slightly long black hair that fell gracefully over his black eyes.

"And what makes you think you can sit here?" Lily demanded, glaring. Everyone knew that Lily didn't get along well with the Marauders.

"Well technically Lily, we can sit in any of the compartments." Remus Lupin replied reasonably, before Sirius or James could retort. He got along the best with Lily. Remus had sandy brown hair and light blue eyes.

"And Evans, if you don't let us, James here will give you a detention." Sirius stated smirking.

Lily looked at James with horror written all over her face. "Please tell me you're not Head Boy." She begged.

"Er. I'll tell you, but it won't be very truthful." James replied, looking down at his shoes.

"No, this can't be happening. Who in hell would make you Head Boy? What have I done to deserve this?" she muttered under her breath.

"Lily are you OK?" James asked looking very concerned. James Potter was a tall boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He had asked Lily out everyday since their 3rd year and Lily's answer had always been no. She absolutely loathed him.

"Yeah. Fine. I think. Go. Away." She said.

"No." Sirius said stubbornly.

"Leave or _I'll_ give you a detention." Lily said sharply.

"What?" Your Head Girl? NO WAY!" James said, unable to believe his luck. He had to work with his dream girl for a whole year. He always knew Dumbledore liked him.

"Yes, Potter, I'm Head Girl. Now you, your big head, Black, and Remus GET OUT! NOW!" Lily snapped at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The three left looking highly alarmed. The other two girls looked worried when they looked at Lily.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I HAVE TO WORK WITH POTTER, THE EGOSTATIC, CONCIETED, IGNORANT, BIGHEADED, WOMANIZING, BULLYING, PRAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING? I DON'T THINK HE WAS EVEN THINKING!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

"LILY CALM DOWN! You will be fine. You are the one, and the only Lily Evans. Great brain, you can do anything you set your mind to." Trixi said to Lily.

"Yeah, Lils. Just forget that he's James. Think of him as Remus, or Jonathan." Candi said.

"One problem. Remus and Jon don't ask me out every single frickin day!" Lily replied, looking severely annoyed. As if on cue, James opened the door.

"Er, Lily. I, uh, was wondering if you, uh, wanted, to go out with me?" James said quietly because Lily looked murderous. Trixi and Candi doubled up with silent giggles.

" NO POTTER. I WOULD NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU. I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF I HAD A CHOICE BETWEEN YOU AND THE GIANT SQUID. HELL, I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF I HAD A CHOICE BETWEEN YOU AND SNAPE!" Lily responded, looking like if she would strangle James then and there.

"James, if I were you, I would leave, like NOW!" Trixi said through giggles.

James turned and ran away as fast as he could. Lily still looked murderous. The rest of the train ride was very uneventful. They got off the train and went back to the castle for their last year.

* * *

**A/N: ok,so, this is my first fanfic.I dunno if I wanna continue this so, help me out people. If I get 3 reviews saying I should then I will. If I don't then bye bye story. So please tell me what you think, I'm not sure if I even like this…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pls.**

**Lots o luv- captain jacks grl

* * *

**


	2. Heads Dorms

**Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing.**

The students filed into the Great Hall looking around. As usual, it left them in awe. Lily, Candi, and Trixi sat down together on one side of the bench. To Lily's great displeasure, the Marauders (Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew- Peter had blonde hair, blue eyes and for some reason or another always reminded people of a rat) sat down across from them.

The sorting went by uneventfully. James and Sirius were eyeing the first years wearily. "I swear we were not THAT small when we were 1st years…." Sirius muttered to James.

"I know! They get smaller every year!" James replied grinning. James looked up and saw Lily looking at them shaking her head, yet smiling.

"I think that every year too." She whispered to the boys.

The two boys grinned. James was about to say something, but Dumbledore stood up and James looked at him.

"Tuck in."

Cheers erupted within the halls as everyone began eating the delicious food.

Lily was engaged in a conversation with her good friend and dorm mate Alice Whitman. Alice had spent the summer with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, who was coincidentally a dorm mate to the Marauders.

Candi and Trixi were arguing about Trixi's hair. Candi was saying that she needed to grow it out, and Trixi was saying that it was fine just the way it was.

The Marauders were planning some prank that they were planning on pulling on the Slytherins. Even though Lily knew that they were planing a prank she didn't tell them off. It was their last year here; they deserve to have some fun, right?

Before they knew it, Dumbledore was standing up and all the food had disappeared. "Welcome 1st years, and to everyone else, welcome back! A couple of things that you should know: The Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. A couple elder students should remember that as well", Dumbledore looked over to where the Marauders were sitting. Sirius stood up and bowed. This earned laughter from all the students, shaking heads from teachers, and forty confused first years. After Sirius had sat down, Dumbledore continued. "Also, Mr. Filch asked me to remind you that as of now, anything from Zonko's is banned. There is a list of banned items outside Mr. Filch's door. Now, off to bed!"

There was a scraping of benches and everyone filed out of the hall. James saw Lily looking around for the 5th year prefects, making sure that they were doing their job. **(A/N: I just realized that I didn't have a prefects meeting in the last chapter. Sorry!)** When she saw that they were she went back to her conversation with her friends. James couldn't help but smile. He was going to win her this year. It was his last year; something good had to come of it…

Lily and James said bye to their friends, the two of them were going to stay in the Head's Dorms.

"Good luck, mate." Sirius said to James.

"Yeah, make sure you're still alive tomorrow, ok?" Remus agreed.

"Thanks for the support." James replied sarcastically.

James and Lily went to a tower that was near the Gryffindor tower. They stopped in front of a portrait of a girl picking flowers in a meadow. The girl smiled at them. "Are you this years Heads?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's us!" James said happily.

"Well, I'm Lana. You have to set a password and them I can let you in." She said.

"You pick." Lily told James.

"Really?" She nodded. "Ok, Snivellus." James stated grinning.

"NO." Lily replied sharply.

"Fine, Snivellus is an ass?" he tried hopefully.

Lily laughed. _OH MERLIN I MADE LILY LAUGH! _James thought happily. _I made her laugh, I made her laugh, I made her laugh._

"Alright. It is a good password…" Lily trailed off into silence. _I just let Potter make the password Snivellus is an ass_. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? THIS IS NOT NORMAL! _Lily thought.

"Well then, 'Snivellus is an ass' it is." Lana confirmed smiling, yet again. Lana swung open and they climbed in.

"WICKED!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah." Lily agreed speechless.

They had entered the Head's Common Room. Everything was red and gold. There was a large couch, a medium couch, and two small one sitter couches. All of them had red and gold pillows. In the middle of the sitting area, was a round oak table with a vase of white lilies in the middle. The was a large fireplace against the wall behind the table. The walls were red with glittery gold trim. On the other side of the common room were two staircases. One with a sign on top saying Head Girl and the other saying Head Boy. They both went up their own staircase in awe.

The Head Boy dorm room was incredible. It seemed to James that it was built especially for him. There was a king sized four poster bed, with lots of pillows, all red and gold. There was a broom holder with his brand new Cleansweep Two, the latest racing broom. There was a closet filled with his clothes, there was a desk on which his school stuff was laid out, neatly organized. There was a shelf next to the bed where his owl, Midnight- a pitch black owl, was resting with her owl treats. The floor was a dark red carpet, and the walls a pale gold.

Across the hall there was a door marked Bathroom. James practically ran across the hall in his haste. When he opened the door all he could do was stare. The bathtub was huge. There was a toilet and a sink off to the side. There were towels embroidered with JP. The floor was a gold-ish marble, and the walls a dark red.

Lily, who was on the other side of the tower, was stunned. The Head Girl dorm was incredible. There was a king sized four poster bed, with tons of pillows. One side of her room was filled with books. Her make-up was set out on her dressing table just waiting to be used. Her school stuff was set up very neatly on her desk. All her clothes in her closet. Her walls were a pale gold and her floors a dark red carpet. Lily was so absorbed in staring at her room she didn't notice that James had come up behind her.

"So this is what your room looks like. Have you looked at your bathroom yet?" James asked Lily grinning.

Lily just looked at him, unable to move or speak. James laughed as he steered her to her bathroom. Lily's bathroom was similar to James' except the towels were marked with LE instead of JP, and there was an assortment of scents, bubbles, and girly stuff.

"What about yours Potter? You've seen mine, I want to see yours." Lily demanded, finally regaining use of her voice. James showed Lily his room, Bid her goodnight and watched as she went to her dorm, knowing that a certain red-head would occupy his dreams.


	3. Classes

**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

**

The next morning when Lily woke up, at 6 in the morning, she heard voices coming from the Common Room, she quickly dressed and went down. There, in the Heads Common Room, were the Marauders, except Peter. Remus was laying on the medium sized couch, Sirius on the large one, and James on one of the one sitters. Remus noticed Lily standing on the stairs and smiled at her. James and Sirius soon turned to see her as well.

"Why are you guys up? It's", she glanced at her watch, "6:45 in the morning."

"Well, Remus couldn't sleep, so…" Sirius said uncertainly.

"Oh, tonight's full moon, isn't it?" Lily said looking at Remus.

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

"Wait. She knows?" James said looking from Lily to Remus, wondering if they ever had an affair. They both spent a fair amount of time together in the library…

"Yes. She figured it out at the same time as you guys did." Remus replied.

"Oh." James and Sirius said together.

"Potter, don't forget we have a prefects meeting tonight." Lily said to James.

"Ok." He replied.

Lily left to go get her friends. _If Potter can have his friends over, then why can't I?_ She thought. "Broomstick." She said when she reached the Fat Lady. Lily quickly woke up her two friends, who complained quite a bit, and then the three of them went to the Heads Dorm.

"Snivellus is an ass." Lily stated as they reached Lana's portrait.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" her friends exclaimed, shocked that Lily, of all people, would allow such a password.

"No, I'm Sirius, that's Lily." Sirius stated sounding annoyed. "You know, after 7 years, you'd think you would of known that."

"Shut up, Black." Lily snapped. Lily gave her friends a tour of the Heads dorms, both her side and James'. They went down to the Common Room. The three boys moved to one couch because Remus shot them death glares, and the girls sat down grinning.

"This place is awesome!" Trixi confirmed happily.

"I know!" Sirius said just as happily.

"Hey, where's Pettigrew?" Candi asked. Candi and Trixi got along with James, Sirius, and Remus, and Lily got along with Remus, but none of them got along at all with Peter.

"Dunno. He's been disappearing a lot lately. Even over summer." Remus replied frowning.

"Really?" Lily said also frowning.

"Yeah." James replied, quietly. "It's weird. When we ask him where he was, he says crap like 'I was with my Mom, she's sick', when we saw her she was NOT sick, or 'I was in the library studying', or a bunch of crap that we know he's not doing." James said shaking his head.

Lily looked confused. _What could he be doing?_ She glanced at her watch. "We'd better get going."

"Yeah." The six of them stood up and filed out of the head dorms.

They ate breakfast in silence. Peter came in, a little while later, and when the other Marauders asked where he was, he said he was with his sick mother. The guys exchanged a look but didn't press the matter.

A short while later, Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor table and handed out their schedules.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Trixi, Candi, Peter, Alice, Frank, and Pria Chaterjee's (the other 7th year Gryffindor girl) Schedule: **_(A/N: They all have the same schedule. Cheesy, but oh well.)_**

**MONDAY **

9:00AM 11:00AM: Potions (double)- Slytherins

2:00PM 3:00PM: Herbology- Hufflepuffs

3:05PM 5:05PM: Defense Against the Dark Arts (double)- Slytherins

**TUESDAY**

9:00AM 11:00AM:Transfiguration (double)- Ravenclaws

12:05PM 2:05PM: Charms (double)-Hufflepuffs

**WEDNESDAY**

10:00AM 11:00AM: Defense Against the Dark Arts-S

12:05PM 2:05PM: Herbology (double)-H

2:10PM 3:10PM: Potions-S

3:15PM 4:15PM:Charms-H

4:20PM 5:20PM: Transfiguration-R

**THURSDAY**

9:05AM 10:05AM:Potions-S

2:00PM 3:00PM: Charms-H

**FRIDAY**

10:00AM11:00AM: Defense Against the Dark Arts-S

2:00PM 3:00PM: Transfiguration-R

4:00PM 5:00PM: Herbology-H

Lily groaned as she realized that she had all her classes with the Marauders. Alice looked incredibly happy as she realized her classes were with her boyfriend. James was ecstatic to have his classes with Lily. The others didn't really care.

Lily stood up and went to go get her stuff for classes. To her dismay, James followed. The two of them walked in silence, got their stuff and met their friends, and enemies, in front of the Potions Dungeon.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok. If anyone is reading this, pls tell me what you think. I don't kno if I really like this chapter, it was dull. But I wanted to show that peter was disappearing a lot, so he already wrks for Voldie. So pls pls pls tell me wut u think, and I'll o from there. **

**Also, ideas are welcome, and needed. So anything you think should happen in the classes, pranks… I dunno fights…. Whatever you think would be good for the stry. Let me kno! **

**lots of luv,**

**Captain jacks grl**


	4. Prefect Meeting

**Disclaimer: im sry, but JK Rowling still owns HP and Co…. as much as id like to own it, she just wont give it to me! sigh well, point is, I don't own it, and as far as I kno, nor do any other crazed fans. **

**A/N: so if you're taking the time to read this, would it kill you to review? PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?**

**Reviewing doesn't take very long…… im begging you, please review. **

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED: u guys rock thank you very much! I would give you some sort of prize but….**

**Anyway, on with the story (which I don't kno whether is good or bad because no body reviewed the last chapter… hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink)**

Lily glanced around silently as she moved to stand next to her friends. The Gryffindors (The Marauders, Frank, Lily, Trixi, Candi, Alice, and Pria) were all standing together on the right side of the hall glaring daggers at the Slytherins.

The Slytherins (Lucius Malfoy, the Black twins- Narcissa and Bellatrix- Bellatrix being 1 minute older than Narcissa, Severus Snape, Joseph Crabbe, Daren Goyle, Rudolphus Lestrange, Ilycia Rosenburg, Anita Rogers, and Gem Andorford) were all standing on the left side of the hall, glaring right back at the Gryffindors.

Professor Slughorn opened the door to the dungeon and the students entered without a word, still glaring at each other.

Potions passed uneventfully, unless you count Sirius "accidentally" putting a dungbomb in Snape's potion, causing it to blow-up. But that was just a normal lesson in the company of Sirius Black. Lily was scolding Sirius as they left the room.

"Aw, come on Flower, it was just a joke." Sirius said hastily.

"He could've gotten hurt!" Lily replied glaring.

"Does someone have a crush on a certain grease-ball?" Sirius said smirking.

"I have less of a crush on him than you do, Black." Lily hissed in a deadly whisper, before turning on her heel and storming into the Great Hall for lunch. Little did she know that the grease-ball in question had heard the whole conversation and was now furious with himself for believing that there was a chance that the love of his life liked him.

"Did she just suggest that I'm in love with Snivelly?" Sirius demanded turning to his friends.

"Yeah, Padfoot, she did." Remus said sounding incredibly amused.

James laughed. "At least she doesn't like Snape… Even if she still doesn't like me, it's better than her being in love that idiot."

"C'mon, I'm hungry." Sirius said sounding extremely irritated.

"When AREN'T you hungry?" Remus replied rolling his eyes.

Sirius opened his mouth and closed it several times, giving him the impression of a goldfish, then decided to glare at smirking Remus. Then Sirius abruptly stormed into the Great Hall. James and Remus exchanged a look and went after him, with a completely confused Peter following them.

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table fuming. _Who does Black think he is? I HATE THAT SON OF A BITCH. JUST LIKE I HATE POTTER. Or maybe worse…_ Lily looked up to see Sirius Black storm into the Great Hall, closely followed by Remus, James, and Peter. When the other three sat down next to Black, he stood up and moved down the table, away from his friends. Lily frowned. Black did everything with his friends, they were his life, so why is he refusing to talk to them? _It was ME who told him that he was in love with Snape, not them… They must have said something to piss him off… even more. Wonder what it was._ She was so busy thinking about Black that she didn't notice that Potter had come up behind her. When he tapped her shoulder she jumped, literally.

"God Potter don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." He replied meekly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" James asked hopefully.

"NO."

"Fine." He said sounding hurt. James got up and joined Remus and Peter, Remus patted him sadly on the back.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Before they knew it, the day was done and Lily and James were heading for the Prefects meeting. They stopped outside of a oak door. James opened the door and let Lily enter first. She was pleased to see that all the Prefects were there. There were two seats right next to each other. Lily resignedly took one of them and motioned for James to take the other.

"OK, so why don't we start off the meeting by patrolling schedules." Lily said as she passed around a stack of schedules. "Does anyone have problems with them?" she asked looking around. The prefects shook their heads. "Good. Now, does anyone have any ideas of things we could do this year?" She asked.

A 5th year Hufflepuff raised her hand shyly. Lily looked at her. "We could have a homecoming dance… That's what they do at Muggle schools…" The Slytherin Prefects exchanged disgusted looks.

"That's a good idea." James said, speaking from the first time since he and Lily left for the meeting. Lily looked at him questioningly. "We could have a homecoming dance for 4th years and up. It would be fun."

"It would." Lily agreed. The Prefects exchanged a look, Lily and James rarely agreed on anything. "We'll talk to the Headmaster about it." Lily said indicating her and James.

"Anything else?" James asked looking around. When the Prefects shook their heads he said "Good. Meeting is done!"

Lily scowled. Just as she and James were about to leave, Professor McGonagall turned the corner and called out to them.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter. A word please." They turned and went to her obediently.

"Yes, Professor?" Lily said.

"Now that the two of you are Heads, I expect you to make an effort to get along. That means, first name basis, and no yelling at each other. Is that understood?" She replied.

"Yes, Professor." They chorused.

**A/N: Short chapter. Please review. I need ideas. If you are reading this, please review! PLEASE!**


	5. Affairs

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna stop writing this after this chapter. I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter & Co, ONCE AGAIN: I don't own anything you recognize.**

"Good. I expect the two of you to set an example, and a good one at that." McGonagall added the last part looking at James. "I will not have you two bring shame to the House of Godric Gryffindor. I must be going. I will be keeping an eye on you." With that McGonagall turned and walked away, leaving behind a overjoyed James, and a mortified Lily.

Lily looked at James, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face, and his eyes were bright with happiness. "We'd better get going." James continued to stare at the corridor. "Po- er, James? JAMES?"

Startled James looked at Lily when she shouted his name. His first name. He never though he'd hear her say that. This year was going to be good. He would get the beautiful Lily Evans to go out with him. Lily was looking at him like he was crazy, James blushed.

Lily looked at James. He was blushing. She made the James Potter blush. _Where did that thought come from? I hate him. I do NOT like him. I do NOT want to make him blush. No I don't._

Another part of lily's brain turned on. _Keep telling yourself that Evans, maybe it'll come true._

_That sounded way too much like Black. Wait, do I have to be on first name terms with his friends, too? Oh no. Well, Remus I like. He's nice. But, Black. I don't like him. He doesn't like me either. Well, he does. Just not a lot. All because I won't go out with James. Wow, I thought James instead of Potter. This is gonna be a long year. Anyway. Back to the Marauders. Pettigrew is out of the question. HE IS SO FLIPPIN CLUELESS! I HATE HIM! Breathe Lily, in, out, in, out, in, out, in-_

"Lily? Are you OK?" James asked startling Lily out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, brilliant James, brilliant." She replied.

"if you say so… ready to go to the dorm?"

"Yes. Yeah. Totally. A hundred percent." Lily said.

"Um… lily? Are you feeling OK? Maybe we should get you to the Hospital Wing…" James trailed off into silence as lily started walking towards the Heads Dorm.

_What the bloody hell was that about? Oh well. I guess I need to get some sleep. Lily REALLY needs to sleep. Yeah, that's it we'll sleep._

The next couple of days went by uneventfully. James had continued to ask Lily out, and he got the same answer as always. No.

"Mr. Potter. Tell all you can about Anamagi** (spelling?)**." Professor McGonagall demanded.

James exchanged a look with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. "An Animagus **(spelling?)** is a witch or wizard that can switch into a animal at their will. The animal reflects the person's personality. Learning to be an Animagus is extremely difficult, and you need to register with the Ministry."

"Very good Mr. Potter. Very good." A third year appeared at the door of the classroom looking very scared.

"Professor McGonagall? I'm s'posed to send James Potter to the Headmasters' office." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Colian. Potter, come here for a moment." McGonagall said. All eyes were on James as he made his way up to the Professor. She handed him a paper and told him that it was the password to the Headmaster's office.

James grabbed his bag and headed towards the office.

_What could this be about. I haven't even pulled a prank yet. I've been a good Head. I did my homework. I haven't done anything wrong. Well, I don't think I have._

"Jolly Ranchers." He went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said in a grave voice.

"Sir." James took a seat in the chair that Dumbledore indicated.

"James, I have some very bad news. I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic, and well, why don't you read it for yourself." He handed James a short letter.

_Dumbledore,_

_The child of Emma and Harry Potter (James Potter) is at your school._

_His parents were on a mission for the Ministry, seeing as they are both Aurors, and have been killed by the Death Eaters. The Daily Prophet wants my permission to print their deaths, but I explained to them that it's not my place. It is the boys. Please ask for his consent, and also tell him of the terrible news."_

_Jeremy Rawlienes_

_Jeremy Rawlienes_

James stared at the letter. It was wrong. It had to be wrong. His parents couldn't be dead. And that asshole of a minister was asking for his permission to print it in the Prophet.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening. NO! Dad just wrote me, saying that everything was great, that Aunt Cecelia and Mum went shopping together, and came back with 8 bags of stuff each. I was laughing so hard, when I told that to Sirius, it was exactly the kind of thing that Mum and Aunt Cecelia would do. No. This isn't right. I'll kill them. The people who did this to them. Every last one. And in some way I will help in the downfall of that idiot who calls himself the greatest wizard of all time. Not sure how just yet, but I will. Somehow. One way or another THAT JACKASS WILL DIE! _

Tears slipped down James' cheeks, he was shaking with rage. "James?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"He has my permission. They can print their deaths in the Prophet. I don't care. Can I stay with my aunt for a while, and pull together a funeral Professor?"

"Of course. You can leave tomorrow. I will contact your aunt and let her know you'll be going there. Cecelia Smith right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Take the day off from classes. I will inform the teachers."

James nodded and left the room, went straight to the Heads dorm, laid down on the biggest couch and covered his face with a pillow and just lay there. He knew his friends would be worried about what happened to him. He'd tell them later, after he pulled himself together. He also knew Lily wouldn't give a damn.

About an hour later, he heard the portrait wing open, and he knew it was lily. He felt the couch tip down towards the middle, around where his chest is.

Lily removed the pillow from James' face, and looked at him with eyes full of worry.

"James? Are you Ok?"

"No." he replied simply, trying to blow a piece of hair away from over his eyes. Silently Lily reached over and pushed it away. James raised his eyebrows.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked softly, she could tell that James was really upset.

He looked away from her. "No."

"Ok." James looked at her. _Why isn't she forcing me to tell her?_ "Sirius and Remus are worried out of their minds, should I let them in? I'll leave if you like." _She just called Sirius, Sirius. She never does that. I guess she really is worried about me._

"Um. Yeah." She nodded and left through the portrait, with a final worried look at James. He heard her call Remus and Sirius and tell them that he said it was ok for them to go in. they asked her if she was going to stay, she said that she told James if he wanted her to leave and he said yes.

James spoke up. "Lily you can stay. I think you should probably hear this too… after all you'll be the only head for a couple of days so…"

"You sure?" Lily asked, obviously surprised that he would tell her something at the same time as his two best friends.

"Yeah, either I tell you, or a teacher does." James sat one seat on the left, next to the handle and indicated that they should sit.

Lily sat down next to him. _Why'd I do that? I could've easily sat on the other side of the couch, but no I sit next to him. And why'd I brush his hair away for him? I must be getting a fever. Yeah, that's it. I'm getting a fever._

James pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Lily, who hesitated a second before reading it.

_Dumbledore,_

_The child of Emma and Harry Potter (James Potter) is at your school._

_His parents were on a mission for the Ministry, seeing as they are both Aurors, and have been killed by the Death Eaters. The Daily Prophet wants my permission to print their deaths, but I explained to them that it's not my place. It is the boys. Please ask for his consent, and also tell him of the terrible news."_

_Jeremy Rawlienes_

_Jeremy Rawlienes_

Lily gasped, her eyes swimming with tears. She had never met the adult Potters but she heard from everyone, who had, that they were incredibly nice, she knew that Sirius lived with James ever since he ran away from home. Wordlessly she handed the note to Sirius, as the tears started to fall.

_OH MY GOD! That is soooooo sad! AND THAT ASSHOLE OF A MINISTER! James JUST found out that his parents are DEAD, AND HE WANTS JAMES _

_TO GIVE HIS CONSENT TO PRINT AN ARTICLE! THAT'S JUST UGH! Great, I'm crying. I don't even know why I'm crying. I never even met them. I guess its cause I know their family…_

James watched as Lily read the letter, and started crying. _Why is she crying?_

_NO FLIPPING WAY! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN. EMMA AND HARRY ARE VERY MUCH ALIVE. The letters lying that's all. Lovely, now I'm crying in front of Lily-Flower…. _**(Those were Sirius' thoughts)**

Sirius shoved the letter roughly into Remus' hands, and just cried silent tears. When he saw that Lily was crying too, he put his arms around her, and buried his head in hair as she buried her head in his chest. He noticed the look on James' face and promptly released Lily. She looked a little taken back but then noticed that Sirius was looking at James with pleading eyes. She looked at James and moved away from Sirius and closer to James. James noticed this and stiffened a little. She gave him a sad smile and he returned it.

Remus was the only one who actually voiced their thoughts. "Oh my god. This can't be true!"

"It is." James said speaking after a while, his voice was so emotional that Lily wanted to hug him. Almost.

"And the Minister. You just find out your parents are de- gone, and he asks for your consent? That's outrages!"

"It is. It's heartless." Lily agreed sounding upset.

"Something Malfoy, or Snape, or Bella, or Crabbe, or-" Sirius Started.

"any of the Slytherins." Lily finished for him. She noticed that James' eyes flashed with jealousy when she finished Sirius' sentence. _Hmm... Does he think that we're secretly dating or something? That'd be the day. Lily and Sirius. I'd rather go out with James than Sirius._

"Anyway, I'm going to stay with Aunt Cecelia for a week or so, and pull together a funeral…." James looked at Lily, "You'll be the only Head, so… sorry I can't make it for the meeting. You know, to plan the dance."

"No problem. You just… do what you have to do. I'm um, gonna go freshen up, before everyone in the school sees me like this." Her eyes were slightly red and puffy and her face was tear streaked.

"We'll wait for you." Sirius said. This appeared to be the wrong thing to say, either that or the wrong person said it, because James was giving Sirius a death glare. It took Remus a minute to figure out what was going on, when he did Remus quickly stepped in before either of them could do any damage.

"James-" he began.

"Save it." James roughly pushed Remus aside and punched Sirius square in the jaw, turned on his heel and stormed out of the portrait hole in a rage.

Lily stood at the top of her stairs trying to process what she had just seen. James just punched Sirius.

Sirius staggered backward from the force of that blow. _Wow, James really likes Lily. _

Remus stared at the portrait for a second then quickly went to see if Sirius was OK.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. It hurts. Bad." He said through gritted teeth.

"Er, I have no clue how to mend that." Remus said sadly.

Sirius glared at him. Lily went down the last few steps and took her wand out sighing.

"Mendo." She said as she waved her wand. "Say something." She ordered Sirius.

"Er. James is possessive." Remus sniggered at that.

"Close your mouth." Sirius did what he was told. "Scourgify." The blood around his mouth promptly disappeared. "Why'd he punch you?"

"Oh. Um. I don't know."

"Uh-huh." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Honestly!"

"Where did he go?"

"I dunno." Sirius replied. "Let's go eat dinner."

James stood just outside the portrait with his ear pressed against the wall, under his invisibility cloak. He had heard the whole conversation. And by the sounds of it, Sirius and Lily weren't really dating, although Lily had mended his jaw. She probably would've done that for Remus, or even him.

He went back into the Heads dorm and into his room, and fell asleep.

He awoke an hour later because of a knock on his door. Grumbling quietly he went and opened the door, completely forgetting that he was in only his boxers, and opened the door to see Lily.

**Hey Guys!**

**This was a long chapter. It was kinda necessary. PLEASE REVIEW! Anything is welcome, well except flames. So please, please, please, review. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow, since it's a three-day weekend. My goal is to be able to post a chapter a every weekend at least. Or every Wednesday and weekends. I'm still working out a schedule.**

**Anyway please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lily blushed. James was in only his boxers, and she, well, she just couldn't stop staring. He had a nice six pack. _Lily, stop staring. LILY, STOP STARING. EVANS! STOP STARING A HIS CHEST! _

"One minute." James said awkwardly, snapping Lily out of her thoughts.

Lily nodded mutely. James went in to his room and returned a minute later with a set of school robes pulled hastily over his head.

"Er."

"Oh. Right. Um, can I come in?"

"OK…"

Lily went in and sat down on James bed. He sat down next to her and looked at her questioningly at Lily.

"I was… I just… Why'd you punch Sirius?" Lily said unsure of how to start this conversation. _This seemed a whole lot easier in my head…_

"Oh, it was nothing…"

"It sure didn't look like nothing." Lily said stubbornly.

"It was just a misunderstanding. That's all." He replied, not meeting her eyes, he knew what she was going to ask next.

"About what?"

"Oh, er… a girl…"

"You were thinking of a girl when you just found out that your parents were dead?"

"No, it was just something Sirius said. It made me remember."

"You're not telling me something. I don't like being kept in the dark. Tell me."

"…"

"Tell me or I'll make sure you can never have a child." Lily said dangerously. James knew to take Lily's threats seriously, she usually went through with what she said.

"Well, we- I punched him because I er... thought he stole my girl." He mumbled the last part.

"And who may that be?" Lily asked curios to see he claimed as his own.

"Um. You." James said quietly, suddenly extremely interested in a wrinkle on his school robes.

Lily stood, stunned. He claimed her as his own. He actually liked her. _Oh, wow. I always thought I was just another play toy to him. He'd punch his best friend for me. That's, wow._

"Firstly, I am not yours to claim James." She said firmly, glancing at James, who was becoming increasingly more interested in the wrinkles. "And secondly, why on earth would I go out with Sirius. I only just started calling him by his first name."

James nodded. "I guess when it comes to you I sorta lose my head," he said absentmindedly. "And I know your not mine. It's just, in my head you are, so you're off limits to the rest of the Marauders."

It was Lily's turn to nod. "Another thing. What do you want us to tell Pettigrew?"

James frowned at the use of his friend's last name. "The truth, of course. He's one of my most trusted friends."

"If you say so…"

"Why?"

"Don't you think that's its odd that he never joins in on your Slytherin bashing, like he used to? And that he disappears for hours, sometimes even days? That he's always jumpy? That he flinches every time something touches his arm? And he never wears short sleeves? Don't you find that strange?"

"He's always been like that." James said dismissively, even though he had noticed the same things about Peter. He convinced himself that he was just overreacting, but if Lily had noticed the same things… she was probably just miscalculating. After all, she doesn't know Peter at all.

"Fine." Lily turned on her heel and left the room. She heard James calling her from behind. She ignored him.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Days passed and James had left to go to his aunts house, come back, left again, this time with Remus and Sirius, Peter had insisted that he couldn't attend because of some fear he had, now he was back, along with his trusty sidekicks.

Once people had gotten their hands on the Prophet and read about James' parent's deaths, word had gotten around incredibly fast. When James came back, everyone was offering him his or her condolences, except for the Slytherins of course. They rubbed it in his face, taunting him, teasing him…

James had changed. His parent's death had brought out a different side of him. He was nice, responsible, caring, studious, well, mature really. He didn't play any pranks on any one, he didn't tease anyone, he didn't hex anyone, not even the Slytherins when they made fun of his parents (though Sirius did), it was like James had forgotten how to smile. He didn't laugh his sparkling laugh any more, he didn't smile at Sirius' jokes, he rarely talked, he didn't even ask Lily out, he didn't do anything… normal.

Lily couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him. It was like he grew up. Like she told him to do on the train ride back at the end of 6th year.

**FLASHBACK**

**Lily, Candi, and Trixi were all sitting in a compartment discussing their plans for the summer, when the compartment door slid open. There, leaning casually against the doorway, stood "the" James Potter. **

"**hey there Evans. I just thought I'd let you know I don't want you to, like, commit suicide or something. You know, out of your misery." He said cockily, a smug look crossing his face.**

"**Out of my misery?" Lily said her voice deadly quiet.**

"**Yeah. After all, you won't be seeing me ALL summer long… you bound to miss me." He paused, a smirk stole over his face when he saw the expression on Lily's face. "One more thing, Evans. You wanna go on a date sometime? Think it over, it's your last chance in this school year." **

"**No, Potter." **

"**Evans…" he tried weakly.**

"**No, Potter. Shut up. The only two ways I'd ever go out with you are 1: I sustained some terrible mental injury and can't think right." Candi and Trixi sniggered. "Or 2: you grow up. But neither of them are at all likely, especially the latter."**

**James turned on his heel and stormed out of the compartment, fuming.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Lily watched James and couldn't help but realize why girls would beg for a chance to date him. He was incredibly handsome, but she already knew that, he was smart, nice, caring, handsome, tall, athletic, usually funny, now being the exception, everything she could ever want in a man, and he was handsome.

James walked through his days in a daze. He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that once a month Sirius would tell him to turn into a stag and go with Remus. The only other thing he paid attention to was Lily. She always kept an eye on him, as if she was worried for his health, she started planning the homecoming, but turned it into a New Years dance.

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update, I tried but I couldn't get the chapter done so I semi-liked it. I finally did, and there it was. **

**Tell me any ideas you have, please. Suggestions, ideas, whatever you think I should do next, what I should add, what not to do, ANYTHING!**

**Please, please, please, please, please review!**

**Just so you know, I have it set up so you don't have to be a member, or logged in for that matter, to be able to submit a review!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lily looked wearily at the Prefects. They were all trying to come up with ideas for the New Years ball, but they had none. James was next to her, staring at the Prefects as though that could make them come up with sudden ideas.

"So all we have so far, is that the ball is for 4th years and up, unless someone younger is asked by an elder student." Remus clarified.

"Yep." Replied Alice, sounding hopeless.

"We need a theme." James said speaking for the first time in two days. Everyone looked at him. "Every good party has a theme." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "And Butterbeer, and Firewhiskey." Everyone grinned at that. That was something that the old James would have said. Even Lily looked happy. James glanced at her, normally she would scolded him for saying something like that, but she was smiling a genuine smile, and mind you it was a big smile…

"Well… I'm not sure if we can work in the Firewhiskey, seeing as we're all underage, but definitely the Butterbeer. And any ideas for a theme?" Lily asked. She was greeted by silence.

"OK. We'll work on the theme later, next week. You're dismissed."

Everyone headed in different directions. James and Lily said bye to Remus and Alice (well, James just nodded) who went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and then headed back to the Heads Dorms.

"Why'd you smile?" James asked, not meeting Lily's eyes. His voice sounded strange since it was not being used as much as before.

"What?" Lily asked, being caught off guard.

"When I said every good party needs Firewhiskey, you smiled. Normally you would've scolded me or something."

"Oh. James, you haven't made a joke in forever, or talked in two days, you haven't even smiled in ages. Did you really think I'd get mad at you?" She looked at him, meeting his gaze.

"I dunno. I guess I didn't really notice that I wasn't talking, or smiling, or joking, or-"

"Doing anything normal." Lily finished his sentence for him. James looked at her for a full minute, before giving her a sad smile. Lily beamed when she saw him smile. He raised an eyebrow. "Promise you'll act a little more like normal." She told him seriously.

"Lily, I don't think I can. I mean my parents just died, the Slytherins are making my life hell, Moony's having harder times on the full moon, Padfoot, well, he's lost his spirit, Wormtail's disappearing… There's nothing good going on in my life."

Lily felt hurt, although she didn't know why. "James, please. For all of us, for Gryffindor, for Hogwarts, for the teachers, for Sirius… for me." She said the last very quietly.

"Ok. I'll try. It won't be completely normal though." He warned.

Lily hugged him happily, and ran off towards the Heads tower. James stood in shock before a wide grin spread over his face and he slowly headed to the Heads Dorm.

James was true to his word, he was talking more often (about once every class), smiling a little, even if it was a sad smile, it was still a smile, he wasn't joking around, playing pranks or anything like that though. No one minded, they were happy that James was improving, well everyone except the Slytherins whose taunts had just gotten worse. Though James didn't show any pain at the Slytherins taunts, Lily, Remus, and Sirius could see how much they hurt him.

The first Hogsmade weekend was coming up in two days. The Gryffindors were on they're way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when Professor McGonagall came up to James and Lily and told them that she needed to speak with them.

She sent a note to Professor Garlau, and took the two extremely worried Heads up to Dumbledore's office.

Lily was actually shaking she was so scared. She felt James squeeze her shoulder lightly, trying to assure her that it would be OK. She glanced at him.

James had paled so he was the color of paper, and was remembering what happened the last time that he was here.

McGonagall knocked twice on the door. Dumbledore's voice told them to come in as it did for James, only his voice was not at all grave, it was happy. The heads exchanged a worried look and stepped in after McGonagall.

"Cheer up you two. Nothing is wrong." Dumbledore told them when he noticed their troubled faces.

"OK… Professor, don't people get sent up to the Headmasters office when they're in trouble?" Lily asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, but not always. Right now there is something I need to discuss with the two of you. And Mr. Potter, you are not in the least bit of trouble." Dumbledore said brightly.

"That's a first." James muttered under his breath. Lily couldn't help but smile at that.

"I need to talk to you about the Hogsmade trip."

"What about it?" Lily asked instantly worried.

"Er… Lily, he just told us not to worry." James told her softly.

"Shut up, James." Lily said glaring at him.

James smirked and stuck his tongue out at her. Lily laughed, and James looked as though he was in heaven.

The two teachers, not noticed by either student, exchanged a knowing look.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat getting the students attention. Lily blushed bright red, and James gave an innocent smile (which always implied he was guilty).

"As I was saying," his famous twinkle even brighter, "we need the two of you to patrol Hogsmade and make sure all the student stay safe, that no one is misbehaving. You will have an hour t yourselves, to shop and such."

"Professor, why is this necessary this year? I mean, it wasn't the previous years." Lily questioned timidly.

"As you two know very well, the war is becoming more and more fatal. We need to keep an eye on everyone. You two are great people, with tremendous skill. And you are Head Boy and Girl."

James had paled even more, if he were a piece of paper he'd almost be transparent. Lily looked worried.

"Do you agree?" McGonagall asked, speaking for the first time since they'd come up to the Headmasters office.

"I do." James said his voice firm and defiant.

Lily looked at James with eyes filled with worry. "Me too."

"Good, good. The two of you will be patrolling together. If you want you may invite Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Ms. Leaven **(Candi)**, and Ms. Starprochta **(Trixi) **to patrol with you. You what they say, 'the more the merrier'."

Lily smiled, the saying was very common in her neighborhood. James looked confused.

"Who says that?" he asked.

"It's a Muggle saying." Lily informed, grinning at James' expression.

"Oh. I knew that."

"And I'm engaged to Snape."

"WHAT!" James thundered.

Lily looked shocked. "Sarcasm, James, sarcasm. Yet another one of my many talents." Lily said looking at James with a scared expression on her face. It didn't help when James gave her the best death glare he could muster, and it was pretty darn good. He could give Malfoy a run for his money.

The two of them left the office. James was refusing to talk to Lily, or even look at her for that matter. Everyone was confused by this behavior, they were all hoping that the two of them would start dating sometime soon.

They had patrolled Hogsmade together, still not talking. They went with their friends. Now winter break was here, literally. They were eating dinner in the Great Hall getting ready for their plans for Christmas. They were leaving the next day, after lunch.

**Please review! No one's reviewed the last couple of chaps! Review, pls, pls, pls!**


	8. you learn something new everyday

Lily, Candi, Trixi, Remus, Sirius, and James were all sitting in the same compartment, the six of them had become very good friends over the past few weeks. Peter was staying behind at Hogwarts for Winter break, he had some stuff that he needed to take care of. The girls had gone as far as to call him by his first name, they still didn't particularly like him.

The six seventh years were sitting in silence when the compartment door slid open, and in stepped the one and only Narcissa Black.

She glanced around the compartment, her eyes pausing on Candi and Remus, then moving on. When they fell on Sirius she smiled cheerfully, Sirius returned the smile. She was nicer than the rest of the Blacks, she wasn't as prejudiced and she was the only one of his cousins that Sirius could tolerate, there were times when she was like the rest, like when she was in their company but other than that she was usually pretty nice.

"Well, Cissa? I don't think you came here just to see me and my devilish looks." Sirius prompted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Save your dignity Siri-darling. I came to ask Leaven a question." She turned to her, though her eyes strayed towards Remus. "Is it true? The rumors?" she questioned.

"What rumors?" Candi replied, wearily.

"The ones that say your going out with the werewolf." Sirius gave Narcissa a sharp look, Remus paled, James, Lily, and Trixi glared, and Candi's face was confused.

"What? I don't know a werewolf."

Cissa rolled her eyes. "There's one right next to you." She informed pointedly.

"Remus? That's absurd."

"He disappears once a month, and comes back looking like shit. We've seen him being escorted by Pompfrey on the full moon. Surely you, one of his closest friends, and the reason of his love, would know by now." Narcissa said, looking straight at Candi.

"What? You don't know what you're talking about." Candi said coldly.

"No, my dear, youdon't know what you're talking about. See you lot around." Narcissa left the compartment.

"Remus?" Candi said, looking at him. He refused to meet her eyes.

"You guys, I think we ought to go. This is between them." Lily said. Sirius, James, and Trixi followed her out of the compartment.

"Candi…I…" Remus elapsed into silence.

"Are you a werewolf?" Fear evident in her voice.

"Yes." Remus sad very quietly. "Look, I get it if you don't want to be my friend anymore, or even talk to me, or anything-"

Candi shot him a cold, disgusted look. "Tell me three things, Remus." She said, her voice hard and emotionless. "When were you planning on telling me? Do all the others know?"

"Soon. And no, they don't. Trixi didn't know, James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily all figured it out around the same time, a couple of years ago. The third question?" his voice one of sadness and fear.

"You don't, and you won't, work for You-Know-Who right?"

"Of course not. Why the hell would I want to work for that, thing? He killed my best friends parents, my mother, and countless people."

"Good." She moved closer to him and leaned lightly on him. "Why would I want to stop being your friend, and whatever other absurd things you mentioned? You're so nice… I don't care if you turn into a, a monster once a month. The rest of it you're still good old Remus."

Remus smiled at her, it was a grateful, unsure smile. She smirked. "Let's go find the others, put them out of their misery." Remus slowly stood up, Candi squeezed his hand lightly before opening the door and walking out.

Remus and Candi heard a loud buzz of conversation from the end of the walkway, and sure enough, Lily's bright read hair was distinguishable, as was James' messy black one. The two of them stopped near the group.

"Wait a minute! Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Trixi said angrily.

"I told you, it's not our place to tell." Lily responded.

"Merlin, you Gryffindors are such good goodie's." Narcissa called to the Gryffindors.

"No. We're just loyal." James snapped back.

"Loyal my a-"

Candi cleared her throat loudly, stopping Narcissa in mid-word. They all turned, surprised.

"Oh, um, did you guys, work it out?" Lily asked hesitantly. Narcissa mouthed the words 'goody-two-shoes' at her and Lily mouthed to her ' shut-up'.

"We did." Remus said slowly.

"Good. Now, can someone explain to me?" Trixi said sounding irritated.

Sirius looked at Remus who nodded. Sirius dragged Trixi into an empty compartment, and told her about Remus' 'furry little problem'.

A couple minutes later, they all went into the compartment Sirius and Trixi were in. Trixi gave Remus a sad smile and gave him a hug. Candi gave her a cold look.

When Sirius knew that no one was looking he threw a cold glare at Remus, who gave him a weak, sorry smile. Without a word Sirius stood up, threw open the compartment door, walked (or stomped, whatever you like better) out and slammed the door closed.

Everyone sat in silence after Sirius' outburst. Everyone but Remus looked confused, he looked highly uncomfortable.

Narcissa stood up (she had sat down with them). "I'd better get back. But now that things are… cleared up, care to answer my question?" she looked at Candi, who turned brick red.

"Er… if we do, I'll let you know." Candi said at long last.

"Can't wait. Toodles. Oh, Potter? Are you going to the Christmas ball?"

"I might. If I feel like it…. If I do go I'd need to find a date."

"That shouldn't be hard. When you find Siri-bear, tell him I said bye." She turned, her long strawberry-blonde hair swinging over her pale shoulders.

"I'll go look for him, shall I? You lot stay here, incase he comes back in." Trixi said standing up.

Trixi headed down the walkway to the end of the train, where the wind was blowing. She thought Sirius might be there. Sure enough, when she got out on the trains platform, Sirius was there, staring at the fields they were passing, lost in his own little world.

Quietly she went up to him and tapped him lightly, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped irritably. Then he realized who it was. "Oh, it's you. Sorry… Is Cissa still there?" trying to change topics.

"She just left. Why'd you leave?"

"I needed some fresh air, that's all."

"Sirius, you STORMED OUT. People don't usually do that when they need fresh air."

"Shut up. Look, I just don't want to talk about it."

Trixi was about to reply, but a high-pitched girl's voice called Sirius' name. He groaned quietly, before turning around.

"Lea! Hey, what're you doing out here?"

"Oh, I always come out here." She went up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and covering his mouth with hers before he could so much as say a word.

Trixi scoffed, glaring at Lea. Sirius pulled away after a second.

"Anyway, as I was saying (Trixi scoffed again in the background), you are going to go to the ball, aren't you?"

Sirius glanced at Trixi, who standing there glaring her heart out at Sirius' Ravenclaw girlfriend. "I was thinking I might. Only if James goes though." He said hesitantly.

"Great so what should I wear? We should be matching, of course."

Sirius looked at Trixi with eyes of longing. "I don't know. You pick."

"Yay! I'll go and pick something right away… then we can meet in Diagon Alley! Oh, this is going to be great!" She kissed Sirius and ran off.

"Come on. We'd better get back to the compartment." Sirius said after an awkward silence. He and Trixi went back to the compartment in silence, each consumed by their thoughts.

A/N 

**Ok the ball they're all talking about is a ball for purebloods held at one of their manors. **

**Half bloods and muggle borns are allowed to go only if they have a pureblood date. **

**And just so u know Remus and Trixi are half bloods, Lily is a muggle-born, James, Sirius, and Candi (and Sirius' Ravenclaw girlfriend Lea) are pure-bloods. **

**Please review! A lot of people did last chapter, I was so happy! I need a place for the ball to be at, any suggestions? It can't be held by Sirius' parents, cuz he wouldn't b invited if it were. **

**As usual all suggestions r welcome, so fire away!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lily looked around. She had just gone through the barrier, and was now looking for her family. Her eyes landed on her sister, Petunia. She looked around once more, her parents were no where in sight. _What the crap? Petunia hates me now… well at least she did over summer. _Slowly Lily went over to Petunia.

"Hey Nia, where's Mom and Dad?"

"They're at work, urgent call. Here," she handed Lily the keys to her dads car, "You're to drive home. I'm going home with Vernon."

"Who?"

A large, beefy man stepped forward. Lily stared at him in shock. He resembled a walrus so much that she expected him to turn into one.

"Lily." She said extending her hand cheerfully.

"Vernon Dursley, Petty's fiancée." He took her hand hesitantly.

"Oh, Nia! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Lily."

"Ok, bye. Will you be home for Christmas?" Lily said turning towards her sister.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll see you then!"

"Hmm. Be careful."

Lily waved cheerfully over her shoulder before going to the car, shoving her trunk in it, and driving off, towards Privet Drive. **(They live there because when their parents died they left Petty with the house and she loved it so much she persuaded Vernon to live there with her)**

I wonder what's going on with Nia. She's hated me ever since I started Hogwarts…Oh well, it's a change for the better. I missed her.

Lily got home, and sat outside on her porch. From the house next door she could hear laughter, it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was a laugh she hadn't heard in a long time. Quietly she peered over to the next house and gasped when she saw who was there.

There, lying in the snow, laughing, was James Potter. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked shocked to see, or hear, their friend laughing for a moment, but hey quickly overcame their shock and laughed with him.

Lily went over quietly, not believing what she was seeing. What are they doing here? I've lived here all my life, and they were not here before. I'm gonna find out what's going on, yeah that's what I'll do.

"James? Sirius? Remus?" she questioned looking shocked.

"Lily?" James said looking up. The other two were looking at her the same way she was them. "What're you doing here?"

"I live here. What are YOU doing here?"

"Um… see when my parents died, they left me this house, the Potter Manor is apparently too big to live with two people and a couple of house elves, so I was s'posed to come and live here until I decide to sell it or whatever… But I still own the Manor too."

"Oh. And you're just visiting right?" she asked looking at the other two.

"Well, I live with Prongs and Moony's gonna stay with us over break." Sirius answered.

"Oh." A voice behind them called for Lily ("Lily! Darling! Come back inside, sweetheart you'll catch a cold!"). "I'd better go, Mum'll have a heart attack."

Lily turned and walked back to her house.

The boys could hear Lily saying "Mum! I didn't know you were home!"

"I know, you wouldn't have gone out if you did. I just got in."

"Oh."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. James looked like he was in heaven.

"Did you hear her? She said my name before yours! SHE SAID MY NAME FIRST!"

"Well, it looks like we got James back." Remus muttered.

"James, CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" Remus said, trying to calm down James, who was doing a victory dance.

Lily turned around and gave them a slightly worried look. "Its fine, James is back to his old self." Sirius called to her cheerfully.

"Ok." She called back, smiling happily to herself.

"Who were you talking with?" her mom questioned.

"The boys next door, they go to school with me. In my year, and house."

"The boys in your year are Sirius Black, who's favorite color is white, Remus Lupin, whom you used to have a crush on ("Mother!"), James Potter, whom you loathe, Peter Pettigrew, who you can't stand, and Frank Longbottom, who is one of your friends. Correct?"

"Uh… pretty much." Lily said, shocked that her Mom remembered these things.

"Pretty much?"

"Well, I don't hate James anymore. He's really nice, we're Heads together too. And I get a long with Sirius now too. But yeah."

"So which ones are next door?"

"James, Sirius, and Remus."

"I see. Go freshen up, I think we might have some guests tonight for dinner."

"Um… Okay, is that Vernon guy coming?"

"No, he is busy tonight, so is Petunia, she's been spending less and less time with us ever since she met Vernon."

"She was really nice to me today… didn't call me a freak once. Just like good old times." Lily said smiling. She went up stairs and took a shower and pulled her favorite outfit of her closet (it was a pair of jeans and a pale gold halter-top). She left her long red hair down, put on pale gold jewelry (dangling earrings and a choker-like necklace), Lily lightly lined her eyes. When she was done she dug through her closet for a pair of black shoes. She grabbed a white overcoat and glanced at the clock, 4:25 PM. Record time. Smiling to herself Lily headed out the door thinking about who her mom was going to have over for dinner.

She walked past James' house and waved to the trio who were still having a snowball fight.

"Care to join?" Sirius said.

"No, I just changed! Are you crazy?"

"Sorry." Remus said.

Shaking her head Lily walked on. She stopped two houses down from her own, in other words James' neighbors. Lily could feel the trio's eyes on her, ignoring them she went and rang the doorbell. A tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, Jonathan in other words, opened the door and looked at her for a second before picking her up.

Lily laughed, "Jon put me down!" she squealed with delight.

"Awe, come on Lils!"

"JON."

"Fine be that way!"

"Well, sorry!"

"Whatever. What are you doing anyway?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Honestly!"

"Shut-up, Lillian."

Lily gasped, pretending to be hurt. "Oh no you didn't!"

Jon smirked. "In or out, babe?"

Lily looked inside and a look of disgust came over her face. "Ugh, don't you ever clean that place? Out."

"Yeah, about once a year." Jon said as he grabbed a jacket from one of the heaps on the floor. Lily looked at him like he was an alien. "Don't look at me like that. There was a time when you knew where everything was in my ever so organized house."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He smirked and locked the door after calling through the house that he was leaving.

The two of them walked to Lily's house, Jon had his arm slung around her shoulders, and Lily was leaning into him happily. They walked past three of the four Marauders, Lily grinned and mouthed that she'd see them later.

"I didn't know people actually lived there…" Jon said. "You remember when we used to break into that house and just hang out in their living room?"

Lily glanced at the boys, it seemed that Sirius had heard and he was laughing. "Oh yeah. That was always fun."

Jon chuckled. "Good times."

"Mum?" Lily called once they entered her house.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can Jon stay for dinner?"

"Of course. I've asked the boys next door to come as well."

"Oh, ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Jon and Lily left the house and headed back towards Jon's. When they walked past the Marauders house Lily stopped and walked to the door, and rang the door bell. It seemed that the boys decided to go inside.

Sirius opened the door with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in his hand.

"Oh hey Lily-Flower. Wanna come in?"

"Can Jon come in too?"

"Who?"

"Jonathan Goldson. Your neighbor."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Jon and Lily entered the house. Lily glanced around, "Looks the same as ever… just populated."

Sirius laughed. "I'm Sirius Black by the way," he said sticking his hand out for Jon to shake.

"Jonathan Goldson, I go by Jon." Jon took Sirius' hand. After a second Sirius led them into the family where James was trying to figure out how to turn on the light, and Remus watched amused, he was half-blood but had grown up with his wizard father.

James turned when he heard footsteps. "Oh, hi Lily. Can you help me here?"

Lily smirked. "Sure," she went over to him. "Ok, so you see these switches? You flip that one up if you want that light to turn on. See? Ok, and this one turns that light on. Got it?"

"I think so." James said smiling.

"You can't turn on a light?" Jon said sounding amused.

"They grew up in rich family's, never had to do anything themselves." Lily said before the boys could respond.

"Oh, I see. I'm Jon Goldson by the way." He said holding his hand out the way Sirius did.

"James Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

"Pleasure. I have to get going, I'll see all of you at dinner." Jon said. He kissed Lily's cheek and winked at her, "See you later, babe."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get a big head." She replied.

"Too late." Jon said a smirk gracing his face.

At 6 o'clock Lily answered the door to find Jon leaning casually against the bricks in the doorway. He looked at her, "Wow. Looking good, Lils." He said, once again smirking. Unfortunately for him, James, Sirius, and Remus came at exactly that second. James glared at Jon's head, Remus and Sirius snickered.

"Yeah, Lily-Flower, he has a point." Sirius said winking as he walked in. James now glared at Sirius.

Remus' eyes scanned Lily quickly, before he nodded, agreeing with the other two boys.

Lily looked at James, waiting for his reaction, Sirius and Remus looked at him too. Jon had gone into the kitchen, looking for Lily's mum, do he could say hi.

"Lily, you look great…" James trailed off, blushing. Lily was the only person who could make him blush.

"Why, thank you James," she said winking at Sirius.

"Lily! Stop flirting and get over here!" Her father said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Lily! Stop flirting and get over here!" Jon echoed.

"Shut up boys, Lily can flirt with them if she wants to."

"Yeah, boys! Mum said I can flirt with them if I want to. BEAT THAT!" Lily echoed her mother. Sirius and Remus stood, amused, James looked like he might have a heart attack.

"OH NO! MY BABY GIRL'S ALL GROWN UP! SHE'S FLIRTING!" Lily's dad said extremely dramatically.

"Jeez, dad. Calm down." Lily's parents and Jon had migrated back to the entrance room from the kitchen. They all had wide grins on their faces. Lily's dad came and gave Lily a big hug. "It's good to see you too, Daddy, but I can't breath all too well."

"Oh, sorry Hun."

"It's ok. Right intros. Dad, Mom, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Lily said pointing to each one in turn.

"Alexander Evans."

"Rose Evans."

"Cool." Sirius said cheerfully, Lily laughed lightly.

"Lily give them a tour of the house. Jon, Alex, help me with dinner."

Both boys groaned. Rose raised an eyebrow and they followed her grudgingly.

Lily smirked as she turned to the boys. "This is the entrance hall. That over there is the Evans family crest." Lily pointed to a blue and yellow crest with a lion on it. At the top there was a stag, when the boys noticed this they exchanged small smiles.

"That there is the family room." She pointed to a cozy little room with a warm fire lit and couches.

Lily led them upstairs. "This is my room." They entered a room with white walls with posters covering them. There were posters of bands, movies, boys, book signings, everything. One wall was completely filled with books (there was a huge bookshelf). There was a nice bed with light gold coverings, and her furnishings were a honey color.

"The bathrooms down the hall, door after the next."

"What's the next room?"

"My sister's. and then across the hall from me is the guest bedroom, and across from my sister's room is my parents. Let's go downstairs."

They went down stairs and Lily led them towards the dining room, pointing out a bathroom and kitchen as she went. When they got to the dining room there was a nice meal of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. The dessert was chocolate cake, it was, to put t simply, heavenly.

The boys all thanked Lily's parents, complimented the food and left.

Lily went up to bed smiling to herself. Lily was happy, but if you asked her why, she couldn't tell you, because she didn't know herself.

A/N:

Ok, pls. review! If u wanna c where I got the Evans coat of armor, go here- http/ pretty cool, u can find the blacks and potters, Dumbledore's, snapes, Gryffindors, yeah, it cool. Try it.

Pls. review!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Lily woke up to the sound of rocks being thrown at her window. "Jon… Stop throwing rocks at my window!" she said sleepily.

"Wake-up sleepy head!" he said laughing.

"Why? It's winter break! I'm s'posed to be able to sleep. Jon, go away. I'll go to your house later. A lot later." Lily said as she closed her window, grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to make it sound proof.

About three hours later Lily re-awoke. She glanced at the clock, it read 10:07 AM.

Lily got up, took a shower, did her make-up, dressed, put on some jewelry and went downstairs. She noticed a note addressed to her on her counter.

Lily and Petunia (assuming you came home last night Nia),

We are, as usual, at work. Do whatever it is that you two usually do. Just don't kill each other. Your father and I will be back around 7:00PM tonight. One of you cook dinner. (I say Lily, Nia's cooked for us plenty of times while Lils was away)

Have fun, don't kill each other.

Love Mum and Dad. **A/N- the stuff in () is Lily's dad talking, the rest is her mom**

Nia,

Be good, make sure your sister stays out of trouble, and stay out of trouble your self while you're at it. Be nice to Lily. Don't call her names or anything like that, she was so happy last night when you were nice to her.

Mum

Lily,

Be good, stay out of trouble. Don't fight with your sister. You know she loves you, remember how you two used to be inseparable? Anyway, be my good little girl.

Mum 

Lily grinned as she read the notes. She was jerked out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Smiling happily she answered it.

Lily stared at a blonde girl with blue eyes and was average height. She was wearing a mini skirt, high heels, and a tube top with a netted jacket. Lily stared at her, after all, how many people do you know that dress like that 4 days before Christmas?

"Oh, hi. I'm looking for James. Do you know where he lives? I thought this was his house." The girl said.

"James? He's next door. I'll take you there if you like."

"Sounds good."

Lily led the girl to James' house wondering silently who she was and what she wanted. She rang the doorbell and waited.

A second later James opened the door, looking at her shocked. "Hi Lily, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Jon's?" James said with a shocked scowl.

"I was heading down there, well just about to, when she (Lily jerked her head backwards) came to see you, got our houses mixed up though."

"JAMES!" She squealed, jumping on him before he could do anything.

"Angel?" He questioned obviously shocked. By now Sirius and Remus were at the door too, looking equally shocked to see their guest.

"Oh, Jamie! I heard the awful news, and thought that you could use some cheering up! I mean, what better way too? I make you happier than anyone or anything for that matter, in the whole wide world! (Sirius scoffed in the background, reminding himself of Trixi) So what do you say? Wanna go to the ball with me?" The girl finished excitedly.

"Angela, I don't know how to tell you this, but… I don't think I'm gonna go with you this year. I… I wanted to ask someone else this year."

Angela looked as though she might cry.

"It's not that I don't love you or anything, I do, I really do. You're my Angel, and you always will be ("Only because he doesn't know anyone else named Angela." Remus stated pointedly. James shot him a look.). I love you, I really, really do!"

"Then why won't you go with me?"

"I- I just… Look you know we're engaged right? (Angela nodded, Lily looked shocked) I just wanted to take a break from you so I could appreciate you more, you know!" James said, hastily. Sirius looked as though he was trying very hard to hold back his laughter. Remus shook his head at James, an amused smile on his lips.

"Oh. I see. Who do you want to take to the ball then? We've always gone together." She whined.

"Oh, uh- I don't know yet." James said glancing momentarily at Lily, who looked like she'd like to kill Angela.

"Fine. But you are going right?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to the big Christmas Ball."

Angela looked stunned. "Shh. Don't say it in front of her! She's a muggle isn't she?"

"Who? Lily? No, she's not. She goes to school with me." James looked at Lily, her eyes were burning with fire. "Come here for a sec, Lils."

"Hmm?" Lily asked as she walked towards the 'couple'.

"This is Angela Branette. Angel, this is Lily Evans."

"Pleasure." Lily said stiffly.

"I haven't heard your name before… You're obviously not a pureblood."

"And proud of it."

"Half?"

"Nope."

"Ah. I see." Angela said, sounding slightly disgusted. "I'll see you around, Jamie." She went up to James and kissed his cheek, nodded to Sirius, glanced at Remus, and didn't spare a second glance at Lily, before walking out.

An awkward silence filled the room. "I'd better get going… I told Jon I'd be at his house when I woke up…" Lily said, walking out. Sirius and Remus said bye while James just watched her leave.

"She'll never go with me now!" James exclaimed angrily.

"Angel? You made it perfectly clear that you DIDN'T want to go with her…" Sirius stated confused.

"I meant Lily." James said looking at Sirius like he was an idiot.

"Oh."

"Why not?" Remus asked, trying desperately to find a way to cheer James up.

"Because, she knows I'm engaged. To Angela. She'll say that I should go with Angela. And that she doesn't want to be used to compare her to Angela." James groaned loudly.

"Well. You really like Lily don't you? You've never stood up to Angela before. You always do whatever she tells you to do." Sirius said slowly.

"I do. I really, really like her. But she hates me. She wouldn't care if I died. She wouldn't care if I died extremely painfully. She wouldn't care if I-"

"We got the point, Prongs."

"She doesn't hate you. She was really upset when you weren't being your usual annoying self. She cares about you…"

"Not anymore she won't."

"Prongs…"

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Lily, being Lily, stood outside of the door to the room and heard every single word. Silently she went down the street, told Jon that she needed to get her thoughts straight, went home and crashed on her bed.

**A/N:**

**Short chapter…. Sort of. **

**What do u guys want to happen next…? I have an idea of what I want, but I wanna kno what I con do to make it better. Maybe mix in some of your idea and mine…**

**Please Review! Pretty please! With a cherry on top! Gets down on knees and begs I don't care if its one word, but please review! **

**And for those who don't kno, the Wombat 2 is up on JKR's web pg. **

**If you want I can give you more details about that..**


	11. Chapter 11

Days passed and Lily had not gone over to James' house out of fear of what would happen if she did.

She was afraid that if she did James would ask her to the Ball, and she usually would've said no, but now, she didn't know what she would say.

Today was 2 days before Christmas, one day before the big ball.

Lily was walking down to Jon's house while trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

James, Remus, Sirius, and Jon were all having a snowball fight at Jon's house. The four of them had become friends, although James was still insanely jealous of Jon.

Lily heard voices in the backyard. Silently she went over there, and saw the four boys throwing snowballs at each other. James was chucking them at Jon, who was chucking them right back. Sirius and Remus were throwing them at each other, occasionally throwing one at James or Jon.

"Hey boys!" Lily called out happily, completely forgetting that she was avoiding James.

"Hey Flower!" Sirius called.

"Hi, Lily." Remus said.

"LILY!" Jon shouted, he came and gave her a big hug. A very big hug.

James just looked at her. Lily was wearing a tight white shirt, dark jeans and a emerald green hoodie. **(A/N: I don't care if they don't dress like that in England, or if they didn't dress like that in L/J time. They do in my story)**

Jon's dad came out of the house and told Jon that he needed to come inside and help clean the house. Lily snickered and hugged Jon while smirking.

"Shut up Evans."

Lily blew him a kiss before leading the Marauders out of the backyard and over to her house where they went into her room and launched themselves onto her bed. Well, James didn't, he just stood by the door leaning against frame.

"You can sit on the bed with us if you like… We don't bite…" Lily said.

"Well…" Sirius said looking at Remus.

"We don't bite." Lily said firmly rolling her eyes. James came and sat down next to Lily. "So… Who are you two going to the ball with?"

"I'm going with Trixi." Sirius stated.

"I thought you were going with Lea." Lily said confused.

"Oh, I ditched her and asked Trixi. I don't even like Lea. She's just a good kisser."

"So you like Trixi?"

"Um… maybe?"

"Right… What about you, James?"

"I haven't asked anyone…"

"Why don't you just go with what's-her-face?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

"So, you two are engaged?" Lily questioned. It was the question that had been nagging her from the day she found out.

"Yes. When we were born our parents set up our wedding. Like with Narcissa." James said slowly.

"Oh. I see. Are you gonna ask anyone?

"I dunno. Did you know Remus is going too?"

"You are?" Lily said, turning to Remus.

"Yeah. With Candi." Remus replied smiling brightly, a slightly dazed look on his face.

Lily smiled happily. "So, you're gonna go stag?" Lily asked turning towards James.

James got a terrified look on his face. "Go st-stag?"

"It's not that big of a deal… no ones gonna shove it in your face. Well, the Slytherins would but..."

"Oh. I see."

"Ok..."

"Yeah. I guess I'm going stag."

"Fun… well, sorta... Both your friends have dates, so I guess it wouldn't be that fun."

"Yeah… it'd be nice to have a date."

"Hmm. Who else is going? I mean guys."

"Uh… all the Slytherins. Except Snape. I heard him telling Bella that he wasn't gonna go." Sirius said.

"Adam Rook from Hufflepuff is." Remus said.

"Does he have a date?" Lily inquired.

"No. I talked with him yesterday. Why?" James replied.

"I wanna know if he'll take me. I mean all my friends are going… it'd be nice to go."

James looked at Sirius and Remus, the three of them exchanged a look. "Well, if you want… youcouldgowithme." James said in a rush.

"Sorry, what?" Lily asked, looking confused.

"You could go with me." James said, slightly slower, head bowed, eyes cast down.

"Oh…um. I-" Lily paused for a minute, sorting her thoughts. _I want to go with James. But, it wouldn't be normal… at all…hmmm. I guess I'll go with him… I mean, I don't like him or anything, just so I can go to the ball… Yeah that's it._

The other part of Lily's brain clicked on. _Keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll come true._

_Shut up evil conscience thingy._

"Yeah. I'll go with you."

James stared at Lily and then passed out. Sirius and Remus cheered. Lily looked at James worriedly.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Just in shock."

"And denial." Sirius added to Remus' explanation

A couple minutes later James woke up. "Did Lily really say she'd go with me?" he asked Sirius and Remus.

"Yep." They both said at the same time.

James passed out, again.

"Here. We'll go back next door. Give you two a minute. Send him over will you?"

"What? Yeah… Sure."

Lily sat on her bed, watching as James stirred. "Did you really say you'd go with me?" he asked her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, James, I did."

"And you mean it?"

"Yes. I mean it."

"YES!"

Lily laughed at James enthusiasm. "Calm down. Remus told me to send you over once you woke up. Run along! I have one night to figure out what I'm going to wear. I don't have a single set of dress robes…"

"Oh. Nobody but the Slytherins wear dress robes. Everyone else just wears muggle dresses. Apparently there's some saying that says that muggle dresses are better than wizard ones..." James rolled his eyes.

"Great! I know this incredible shop that sells dresses. But they're really dressy, I wouldn't be over dressed would I?"

"Nope. All the girls try out do the others with their dress…you'll fit right in."

"Ok. Well, you get out so I can go shopping."

"Have fun."

Lily called Trixi on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Trix?"

"Lily?"

"Yeah… so I'm going shopping. You wanna come? I have to find a dress for the ball."

"You're going?"

"Yeah…"

"With who?"

"James."

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Dead. Speaking of Sirius…"

"Oh, yeah. He ditched the slut for me." Trixi sighed. "I feel so loved."

Lily laughed. "You should. So... Coming or not?"

"What do you think?"  
"I'll see you in London, outside Gwening's… In 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

They both hung up, Lily checked her appearance and went downstairs looking for her family.

Lily's parents and Petunia were sitting in the sitting room, talking. "Hi… Am I interrupting?"

"Nope. Come sit." Her dad replied.

Lily plopped down next to Petunia. "Guess what!"

"What?" Petunia replied.

"I'm going to a ball tomorrow!"

"You are?" Her mom asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah. We were upstairs talking, and Sirius is going with Trixi, and Candi and Remus are going together, and James was going stag, and I was talking about how it'd be great to be able to go, cause you know I'm not pureblood, so I can't, anyway, James asked me, and I said yes, and James passed out, woke up, passed out again, and woke up and screamed. Point is I'm going to a big fancy Christmas Ball tomorrow and going shopping in 10 minutes with Trixi."

"What?" he dad said having caught about a word his daughter had said.

"I'll tell you later, dear. Have fun. Buy something nice, and not too expensive. You have your checkbook right?"

"Yes. I better go! Bye Mum, Dad, Nia!" Lily grabbed her jacket and went through the door.

"Now, what did she say?"

"She said…"

Lily was out on her driveway, when Sirius stopped her. She looked at him expectantly.

"You won't hurt James will you? Like this isn't some sort of sick joke, right?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Lily, you hate the real James. You can't stand him."

"Well… I don't hate him. While he was all un-normal I realized that what he did wasn't bad… like I realized that in a sense we all depended on him to keep us going. And when he shut down… we all did. The only thing I don't like is that he curses random people… If he'd go back to how he was, just without cursing people, I think I really wouldn't get annoyed as much. Oh crap! Sirius I'm late!"

"For what?"

"I'm going shopping with Trixi. I have to have something to wear you know."

"Tell Trixi I said hi."

"I will. And Sirius, I promise I won't do anything to James." Lily Disapperated, leaving a smiling Sirius behind her.

Lily appeared in an alley behind London's City Plaza. Brushing herself off, she stepped out, looking for Gwening's. She spotted the dress store and walked towards it.

"You're late." A voice said from behind her. Lily turned, only to find a smirking Trixi.

"I would've been on time but Sirius stopped me. He says hi by the way."

"Wait… Where'd you see Sirius?"

"He lives next door to me with Remus and James."

"He does? How come he didn't tell me? How come YOU didn't tell me?"

"I meant to."

"You meant to?"

"Well, I haven't exactly talked with you or Candi all break…"

Trixi glared at Lily. "Fine. Tell Sirius I say hi back. Why'd he wanna talk to you?"

"… He wanted to make sure I wasn't joking around when I said I'd go with James…"

"They're brothers in everything but blood." Trixi stated, smiling faintly at Sirius' concern.

"Yeah. Well, come on! The store closes in an hour! I have to find a pretty dress! I mean, I have so much to live up to, me being muggleborn and all…"

"You are with the great Trixi, you shall find a dress, and pretty one at that."

"Now I remember why I'm friends with you." Lily said, a small smirk on her lips.

"Oh, shut up."

Lily laughed. They both went through the shop picking out dresses that they thought would look good on Lily. Trixi told Lily that she was wearing a spaghetti strapped baby blue dress with white gold flowers on it. She was wearing blue heels, and white gold jewelry with the dress.

After about 50 minutes they had found the perfect dress. It was strapless, long dress, white with silver roses on the hems (Lily's middle name was Rose). She went over to the jewelry section while Trixi went to the shoe section to get the accessories.

Lily came back with a pair of small silver rose earrings, a silver bracelet with a rose pattern, and a matching necklace. The jewelry was not real silver but was imitation, since, for starters real silver would've been too expensive, and silver can kill a werewolf, and she didn't want to risk that with Remus.

Trixi found a pair of white heels with silver studs on them, they matched perfectly with the dress.

The two girls paid, just as the store was closing.

"Let's not tell Candi. Remus is going to her place, and Sirius is coming to mine. She'll be so surprised!" Trixi stated happily.

"Alright. I'll let the boys know, so Remus doesn't spill. See you tomorrow!" Lily hugged Trixi and the two of them Disapperated to their respected houses, well Lily went to James' instead of hers.

"James? Sirius? Remus?"

"Lily?" three pairs of voices echoed back to her.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, eating dinner."

Lily went into the kitchen and saw the boys eating chicken noodle soup. "Trixi and I decided that we aren't going to tell Candi. We're gonna surprise her. So don't spill."

"Can we see your dress?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"You'll see it tomorrow."

"Not until the Ball."  
"I'll be ready by 6:30. The balls at 7 right? (James nodded) Yeah. Come by at 6:30 then you'll see me in it. OK?"

"Ok." All three boys said.

"Not James though. You have to wait until 6:45 when you come to get me." Lily said, smiling at James. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"You bet you will." Sirius said, a wicked grin stealing over his face.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Most definitely." Remus said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily woke up the next day, smiling as she made a list of her plans in her head.

_Eat._

_Go over to James'. Jon's with his girlfriend, and I told Sirius I'd go over._

_Eat lunch_

_Do something with the boys, what that something is, is up for debate._

_Get ready for the Christmas Ball_

_Go to the ball_

Lily, following her list, went downstairs into the kitchen. Her mother was stirring her coffee absentmindedly. "Morning Mum."

"Hello dear. Are you excited?"

"No, mum, I'm not." Lily said, sarcasm dripping from every word, rolling her eyes.

"You know I can still ground you right?"

"Uh… yeah forgot about that…"

Lily's mum laughed. "Breakfast is on the island."

Lily looked at the island. In the middle there were three plates, all with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a hash-brown. Lily couldn't help but smile. Her mom was always working, she was a doctor, one of the best too, and when she wasn't working she was cooking. Her dad was a police officer, Lily worried about him. It was a dangerous profession. Lily took her plate and shoved the food in her mouth. After about 10 minutes Lily stood up, thanked her Mum, grabbed her coat and walked down to James' house.

She was about to knock when the door flew open, revealing a big black dog that looked like the grim, and a laughing Remus.

"Hi Remus. Where'd the dog come from?" she asked curiously.

"Lily! The dog? Um… It-He-Dog…"

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't lie."

Remus gave her a sheepish smile. "Uh… one minute."

Remus left to find James. Lily looked at the dog and couldn't help but feel like she knew him. She bent down and ran her fingers through its soft fur, looking thoughtful.

"See? She'll figure it out. We might as well tell her." Remus whispered to James.

"She'll kill us. She'll say that she doesn't want to go with me to the Ball anymore." James whispered back.

Unknown to the boys, Lily could hear every word they said. Smiling slightly at their stupidity, she stood up and fixed them with an expectant stare.

Remus shuffled his feet and looked down. Lily looked James in the eye and tilted her head a little, indicating him to explain.

"Sirius." James said.

Lily opened her mouth to ask what he meant when she noticed that something was happening to the dog.

Where the dog stood now stood Sirius. He had a nervous smile on his lips.

Lily stared at Sirius. "You're an Animagus?"

"Um… Yeah."

"You're not registered are you?"

"Um… No."

"What does this have to do with you?" She said, turning to James.

"What do you mean?"

"You told Remus that I wouldn't go with you if I found out."

"Oh… Um… I'm one too." James replied very quiet, waiting for Lily to explode and slap him, or hex him, or say she wasn't going with him.

"Why?"

"What?" All three boys said confused.

"Why are you illegal Animagus'?"

"Well. Moony goes through a lot of pain every month, and we can't keep him company when we're human, so we became animals." Sirius explained softly, knowing that it was his fault that Lily would be mad at them.

"Wow."

James stared at Lily. This was not what he'd expected.

"You did all that for Remus?"

"Yeah… Nice friends aren't they?" Remus replied.

"Yeah, really nice. Is Pettigrew one?"  
"Yeah. He's a rat."

Lily looked slightly disgusted. "What are you?" she asked James.

James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged a look. Suddenly where James stood now stood a magnificent stag with deep hazel eyes.

Lily stared at James. He changed back, and looked down.

"You do realize this is illegal right?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of James.

"Yeah, I pointed that out for them. They didn't care." Remus said.

"You should care. If someone finds out you'll be sent to Azkaban." Lily said, still looking at James. _I can't believe James becomes something that stunning. I'd be like an otter or something. I can understand why Sirius is a dog. He's so loyal, and friendly, and attention striving. What are the characteristics of a stag?_

"Were you going to send Sirius out to get the paper?" Lily asked, a small smile forming on her face as she finally tore her eyes away from James, and looked at Remus.

"Actually, I was."

Lily laughed. "Well, Sirius, go fetch the paper." Sirius obediently turned into a dog and got the paper. He brought it back and dropped it at Lily's feet. "Good boy! What a good little doggy." Lily said, teasing Sirius as she petted his fur.

Sirius transformed after Lily stood up, smiling. "Oh. Shut up Evans."

"Aww. Is the doggy upset? Does he want a treat?"

"You bet he does." Sirius said, an evil smirk on his face. He grabbed Lily's face and planted a long kiss on Lily's lips.

Lily lightly slapped his face, shaking her head, but smiling.

James looked like he could kill Sirius just then.

"I'm gonna go for a walk… Coming Padfoot?"

"Oh. Yeah, I love walks."

"Loser."

Sirius and Remus left. Lily didn't look at James.

"Look. I understand if you don't wanna go with me anymore. I know it's illegal, and you're not one to break rules, or laws for that matter, but we just wanted Remus to go through as little pain as he could." James said quickly, looking down, not wanting Lily to see the tears in his eyes. Lily and his friends meant the world to him, and he'd just gotten Lily to agree to go somewhere with him, and now she would back out because he'd done something illegal.

"James, when did I say that I wasn't going to go with you tonight?"

"You didn't…"

"Then why are you assuming that I'm not going to go with you?"

"Because I did something illegal and you don't want to have anything to do with someone who does illegal things."

"True." A few tears spilled from James' eyes.

Lily went over to James and lifted his chin with her finger, when she saw the tears she brushed them away lightly with her thumb. "But, I'm willing to make a couple exceptions."

A small smile formed on James' lips. He hugged Lily tightly, and much to his surprise Lily didn't object, but instead hugged him back.

The rest if the day passed uneventfully, well, James ran into some trees a couple of times because he was staring at Lily, but that doesn't count.

Lily waved to the boys and told them she'd see them in a little. She made her way back to her house and when she entered she saw her sister sitting on a couch with a flower magazine in her hand. Petunia looked at Lily, who tilted her head to the side, asking wordlessly what she was doing. "I'm looking at flowers for the wedding. I think I'm going to go with Lilies and Petunias… what do you think?"

"I think that'll be great! Well, I'm off to go get ready for the Ball."

"If you need any help, let me know. I'll be down here."

"Thanks Nia."

Lily went up into her room and laid out her dress, make-up, purse, and jewelry that she was going to wear to the ball on her bed. She took a shower and muttered a quick spell to dry her hair. She then put her hair up in a clip so it'd stay out of her way.

Lily did her make-up first. She didn't want to get anything on her dress. After finishing her make-up she put on her dress. Lily went downstairs and had her sister zip it up for her, then went upstairs and put on her jewelry, just as the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Remus and Sirius.

"Lily! Remus and Sirius are here! Come down!"

"Going Nia!" Lily emerged from her room and descended down the stairs, into the entrance hall. Remus, Sirius, and Petunia stared at her, speechless. "Do I really look that bad?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No, Flower. You look beautiful." Sirius said sounding amazed.

"Yeah, Lily… Maybe we should tell James to get here a little earlier than planned, he'll pass out again when he sees you." Remus agreed.

"You look gorgeous." Petunia said simply, looking at her little sister with a sense of pride.

"Thanks." Lily muttered, looking at her feet.

"Well, we'd best be off. Before our dates have our heads." Sirius said, smiling at Lily fondly.

"Yeah… We'd best drop in on Prongs before he thinks we're doing Merlin knows what with you." Remus said happily. "Don't worry, we won't tell him what you're wearing. He can see for himself. He'll be over in like two minutes."

The boys left as Petunia went to her room, coming back with a camera. "Smile." She took Lily's picture. James rang the doorbell. Lily opened the door and James stepped in staring at Lily like a lovesick puppy.

James was wearing an elegant black suit. Nothing special about it, but he pulled off the look extravagantly.

Petunia took a picture, winked at Lily, mouthed have fun, and left to go back to her wedding plans.

James stared at Lily. Lily was wearing a long white dress with silver roses on the hem, silver jewelry with roses on them, thin black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, pale pink lip-gloss, light red blush, and white heels with silver studs. There wasn't a single word that described Lily in James' opinion. There were like 12, stunning, beautiful, incredible, gorgeous, hot, dazzling, divine, exquisite, magnificent, bewitching, alluring, enticing, and so many more that James couldn't think of at that moment.

"Wow." James said simply, his eyes never leaving Lily.

Lily gave him a nervous smile, "Thanks."

James took Lily's hand tightly in his and Disapperated to the Black (Narcissa and Bellatrix Black) Mansion. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lily said weakly. James gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

James led Lily up the stairs to the entrance of the large white house. There at the doors stood Narcissa and Bellatrix. Narcissa gave James and Lily a small smile. Bella looked at Lily like she was filth. She looked at James. "You brought Evans as your date?"

"Obviously." James replied, annoyed.

"What happened to Angela?"

"We decided to mix things up this year." James said coldly.

"You replaced her with the Mudblood?"

"No, Bella, I replaced her with Narcissa." James said sarcastically. He tugged Lily into the ballroom, where the ball was happening.

"I shouldn't have come." Lily said, sounding sad.

"What are you talking about?" James said pulling Lily into a light hug. "You're fine. Bella's just jealous because you look better than her."

Lily smiled. Sirius and Trixi came over. They were both talking with a girl who had waist length raven black hair, and hazel eyes. She could've passed as James' twin.

James stared at the girl. She laughed and went up to him and gave him a hug, a very tight hug. James kissed her forehead lightly, smiling. Lily watched he two curiously.

"James!" The girl said, she had a slight French accent. **(Add an accent in your minds, I'm not gonna do one.)**

"Dria!" James said, copying the girl.

The two broke apart. Sirius and Trixi were grinning ear to ear, and Lily had a confused expression on her face. "Lily, this is my sister Alexandria. She goes to Beauxbatons." James explained.

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Dear brother, I am capable of introducing myself, you know." James gave her a sheepish smile. She turned to Lily. "I am Alexandria Potter. Everyone calls me Alex. Well except for him, he just has to be different. I take it you're the famous Lily Evans?"

"Dria!" James exclaimed, blushing.

Lily laughed; she took Alex's extended hand. "Lily Evans. And before you ask, my name actually is Lily and not Lillian."

"So, James wasn't lying!"

"For once." Trixi said, smirking.

"Shut, Trixi." James said, glaring.

Remus and Candi came up to the group. Remus tapped Alex's shoulder, and gave her a hug when she turned. Candi hugged Alex after Remus. Then she stared at Lily, surprise written all over her face.

"Lil? What are you doing here?"

"Uh…What do people usually do at a Ball?" Lily replied, tilting her head, smiling.

"You'd you come with?"

"James."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell Trixi or me?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you."

"And Trixi?"

"I needed her help picking a dress. She knew."

"YOU KNEW!"

"I swore I wouldn't tell you! Did you know that the three of them (she looked at the boys, who were shaking their head, frantically) are Lily's neighbors? Lily told me yesterday."

"You're neighbors?"

"Uh…" all the guys said, ever so wisely.

"Yeah. James lives next door, Remus and Sirius are staying with him."

"Well. I've lived with James since I was 15, so technically it would be James AND Sirius live next door, and Remus is staying with them."

"Sirius?" the three girls said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**A/N: ok… I wanted to put the actual ball in here but it would've been really long. So the ball, well more about the ball, will be next chapter. Please review. Even if its one word, please do. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. the ball

A boy with dark brown hair and purple eyes came up behind Alex and tapped her shoulder, smiling. Alex turned around, they boy kissed her cheek lightly. James glared at him. Alex rolled her eyes, took the boys hand and led him over to James. "Jay, this is Lucas Saxton. My date."

"James Potter. Dria's brother." James said, extending his hand while surveying Lucas coldly.

"Hello." He said taking James' hand and smiling. Lucas didn't have the slightest French accent. He turned towards Lily and scanned her. Lily smiled, Lucas bent down, being taller than Lily by a head, and gave her a tight hug. "Hey there Red. What's going on at Privet?"

"Nothing much. James and Sirius (Sirius got a smug look on his face) live in the old house and Remus is staying with them."

"James and who, and who is staying with them?"

"Right. Intros." Lily turned and looked at the others.

"Candace Leaven. Candi."

"Trixi Starprochta."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Alexandria Potter." Everyone looked at her. "What? Everyone else introduced themselves!"

"Yeah, but he's you date. One would think you'd know him." Remus informed her, a smile tugging his lips.

Lucas looked at Lily expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that. You've known me from before you could talk."

"Everyone else introduced themselves."

"Fine. I'm Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Saxton." Lily said, rolling her eyes, giving a small curtsey.

"The pleasures all mine, Ms. Evans." Lucas responded, bowing. He took Lily's hand and kissed it.

"Eww." Lily said grinning; not noticing the look of jealousy that was on James face. She wiped her hand several times on Lucas' suite, to everyone's laughter.

James laughed; it was a forced laugh. He didn't like this Lucas guy. First Jon, now him, what else could happen over this break?

James, Sirius, Remus, Candi, Trixi, and Alex were in one group, chatting happily, while Lily and Lucas were in another.

"He's your date, yet he's flirting with mine." James said irritably.

"They've known each other for ever." Alex responded. "Besides, we're here as friends."

"I don't like him. And what kind of FRIEND goes around kissing their FRIEND on the cheek as a greeting?" Sirius demanded.

"Siri-" Alex began, softly.

"Don't Siri me." Sirius replied, glaring. Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him aside.

"I didn't know you were a wizard!" Lily exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were a witch! Well, Lexi always talked about the legendary Lily Evans, James' wife-to-be, but I didn't think she meant you!" Lucas replied, cheerfully.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, I'm the legendary Lily Evans alright. So I was talking with Jon, and he's going out with Annika now. And his Dad's going out with Anni's mom." She informed.

Jon burst out laughing. "Are you serious? Let me get this straight, Anni and Jon are going out. James and Sara **(Jon's dad and Annika's mom) **are going out. Jade** (Jon's mom) **and Eric **(Annika's dad)** are married." Lily nodded. "Well, then. They're going to be related in too many ways. It's not normal." Lucas concluded.

"No really?" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you should come visit us on the 26th. We're getting together at my place this year."

"Yeah, ok. I'll go."

"Yay!" Lily hugged him. "Okay, we'd best get back." The two of them made their way back to James, Trixi, Candi, and Alex.

"Sirius! Look at me!" Remus said, glaring at Sirius.

"What?"

"Look, I know you like Alex, but you can't go around saying you don't like her boyfriends."

"And why not? I honestly don't like them."

"Yes, but that's James' job. Right now he thinks you're like another older brother to her. If he finds out you like her, he'll hand you over to You-Know-Who to kill, then bring you back and kill you again. Painfully, very, very, painfully."

"I know. That's why he doesn't know that I like her in that way."

"If you keep acting like you are he'll figure out. Even he's not that daft."

Remus turned and walked back towards the group, Sirius following close behind him.

Alex watched as Remus dragged Sirius to a corner and started talking to him, harshly, by the looks of it. She sighed inwardly. Sirius treated her like she was his little sister, but she didn't want that. She wanted to be his girl. Sometimes he'd tease James and call her his girl, just to make James mad. When he did that Alex wished that he wasn't teasing that he'd be her boyfriend. Not to make James mad, but because he actually liked her. From what she heard from James, that wasn't very likely.

Sirius came back and slid his arm around Trixi's waist. Alex's eyes narrowed automatically. Sirius kissed Trixi's cheek.

Alex wanted so badly to be Trixi, it was almost unbearable, almost. Sirius' eyes darted from Trixi to her. He met her gaze. Somehow, he sensed how troubled she was and he gave her a questioning look. Alex shrugged, tearing her gaze away from him. She could feel Sirius' worried gaze still on her, so she went over to her brother, who was glaring at Lucas and Lily. Mainly Lucas. Sirius soon came over to the two of them.

"Sirius. Look at him. He's flirting with the girl I have been waiting for for six years. I finally get her to agree to go somewhere with me, and HE barges in. He's your date, can't you do something?" James demanded looking at Alex, angrily.

"No. He's Lily's friend. FRIEND James, friend, not boyfriend, friend." Alex said, quietly but firmly.

"Look, it's Angel." Sirius said suddenly.

"James!" Angela cried, throwing herself at James. Lily spun around and stared at Angela. Angela turned, and smiled at Sirius, Candi, and Alex, nodded at Remus and Trixi, glanced at Lucas, and stared at Lily. " What is she doing here?" she demanded. "I thought this was a scum free place." Angela was glaring at Lily coldly.

"Lily, is my date." James said coldly, glaring daggers at Angela.

"You ditched me for the Mudblood?" She demanded, sounding stunned into disbelief.

"Yes." James replied simply. It was obvious that if he had his way he would rip her apart then and there.

"Fine, be that way. Have you met my date?"

"No." James replied, sharing a look with Sirius that clearly asked why he would want to.

"Well. Meet him." She turned and left to find him.

They all stood, waiting, Lily had a very sad look on her face, James, Sirius, Remus, Alex, Trixi, and Candi looked murderous, James most of all, and Lucas looked like he didn't care.

James went over to Lil and placed an arm around her, she leaned into him, silently.

Angela returned moments later, glaring at Lily when she noticed that she was leaning on James, dragging a very annoyed looking Severus Snape.

"Meet Severus Snape, my date."

Sirius choked on his Butterbeer. "Snape?" He gasped. James stared at her in shock. Everyone else just looked confused and disgusted.

"Yes, darling Sevie-poo (Sirius, Remus, and James had to hold back their laughter), here said he'd just love to go with me. I couldn't refuse an offer like that, now could I?"

"No I didn't. You came to my doorstep and begged me to go with you." Snape said, looking at her distastefully.

"Shh. Severus, I told you not to tell them that."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You begged him?" James demanded, horrified.

"Well, no one would go with me ("I wonder why?" Sirius muttered in the background), they were all afraid that you'd beat them up or something."

A couple came up to the group of students. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, the woman looked remarkably like Angela. "James, darling! So sorry for your loss. Aren't you and my little Angel going to dance? After all it's only right for a couple to dance together." The woman said.

James looked like he'd just ate something very bad tasting. "Of course, Mrs. Lint." James turned to Angela a forced smile on his face. "Dance?" he asked grudgingly.

"Of course, darling." Angela replied. James looked at Lily with a pained expression on his face. She nodded slightly, looking like she might kill Angela.

James led her into the dance floor and they began dancing.

"Alexandria! Darling! How are you?" Mrs. Lint said.

"Lovely, Ma'am. How are you?"

"Very well. Such a well mannered girl you are." She replied.

"Thank you. You were always a second Mother to me. Seeing as you are James' Mother in law." She smiled a stiff smile.

"Yes. I cannot wait till their wedding. It will be good for them to finally be together. They're perfect for each other." Alex just gave a stiff smile. "Well, do excuse us, we have to go find the others." She nodded the others and left.

Lily, Remus, Sirius, Alex, Candi, and Trixi all stared at Snape. "What?" he snapped at them.

"Nothing." They all chorused back.

Lily was watching James and Angela dance and she couldn't help but think about what Angela's Mum had said. Were they really perfect for each other? James was smart, kind, caring, athletic, mischievous, fun, adventurous, loyal, handsome guy, while Angela was blonde, a person who cares about blood types, slutty, annoying, and needy. How could they be perfect for each other? Then she thought about her and James. Her, smart, timid, shy, rule abiding, loyal, loving, caring, suck up, and all around goody two shoes. She and James weren't perfect either, although the qualities that she lacked, James had, and the other way around. In a sense, they competed each other.

The song ended and James quickly pulled away from her. She protested a little. James came over to Lily, Angela following close behind, not looking happy at all. "Lily, would you like to dance?" James asked.

Lily smiled. "I would." Lily took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Well, Trix, care to dance?"

"Of course Siri-bear."

"Candi?"

"You need to ask?" Remus laughed. Remus, Candi, Trixi and Sirius looked at Alex and Lucas.

"Well, Ali, dance with me?"

"Course."

The six of them headed out towards the dance floor, smiling happily to themselves.

"Well aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Angela demanded.

"No. I don't dance."  
"So you intend to stand here while everyone else is dancing?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I intend on doing." Snape went over to the drink table and got himself a Butterbeer.

Lily rested her head lightly on James' shoulder. She could tell he was smiling. James let his head rest lightly on Lily's head.

James wanted to remember this moment for his entire life. _Lily Evans' head is on my shoulder! On her own free will! She's actually here, my date. This isn't a dream, it's real. OH MY GOD! She's smiling! She's happy! SHE'S HAPPILY RESTING HER HEAD ON MY SHOULDER! Go James, it's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday!_

Lily smiled. _This feels right. It can't be right, but it feels so right! Hmm… James smells good. Like vanilla. I love vanilla._

"Aww. Look at them! They make the perfect couple!" Trixi said.

"I know! They're so cute together!" Candi replied from next to her.

"James is in love with her, he'd do anything for her." Alex commented from beside Candi.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day." Sirius said, happily.

"Me neither." Remus replied.

"I never thought I'd see the day where itty bitty Lily fell in love! But, apparently, I was wrong." Lucas added, grinning like a mad man.

The other fives laughed lightly.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go get a drink, ok?"

"Ok."

Lily slid off the dance floor and grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and started drinking. She watched as Angela came over to James and dragged him off the dance floor. Curious, she followed them into a deserted corridor.

"What is up with you and that Mudblood?" Angela demanded.

"Stop calling her a Mudblood."

"Well, that's what she is."

"Her blood is just as clean as yours or mine."

"Whatever! Why are you so obsessed with her?"

"Cause I love her, ok? I love Lily."

"No you don't! You love me!"

"In all honesty, I don't give a damn about you. I love Lily. I want to marry her. I want have a family with her. I want her, god damn it! But because of you I can't have that!"

"Why the hell would you want to marry a Mudblood?"

"She's not a Mudblood!"

"She's filth! A commoner! Trash! She's not worth your time."

"No, Ms. Lint, you're not worth my time. The wedding's off. I should have done this ages ago!"

"What? You can't do that!"

"I can and I did. I am the eldest Potter, I have all say of my life now."

"No, James! It's me! Angela Claire Lint! The girl you want to be with!"

"Angela Claire Lint? I don't know an Angela Claire Lint. In fact I don't know anyone by any of those names, Angela, Claire, or Lint." James turned on his heel and walked into the ballroom without a single glance back. Angela stared.

Lily silently slid into the ballroom and ran after James, tapping his shoulder when she reached him. "Did you really mean everything you just said?"

"Yes, Lils I did."

Lily smiled happily. She slid her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Suddenly the door banged open. Everyone turned to look. There, in black cloaks and masks stood over a 100 people. Death Eaters at the Pure Blood Christmas Ball.

**A/N: ok, so I left u guys at a cliffhanger. Well, in a sense. Pls. review. I'll get the next chap up as soon as I can. If you review it'll be sooner (hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink, cough, cough). **

**I was going to add more to this chapter, but then I thought that it was an ok place to stop and if I didn't the chapter wouldn't have been done till next wed at the earliest. So pls. don't hate me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **


	14. Panic at the Ball!

Everything was silent for a second while everyone took in the scene.

James stared at the Death Eaters, fear, hate and rage streaming through him.

Lily looked at them, shocked. She, being a Muggleborn would be one of their main targets. She felt James arms tighten around her.

Sirius looked at the Death Eaters, then looked at James. He knew exactly what was going through James' mind, it was going through his too. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were his parents too, and Sirius had to get Alex out of here.

Remus was stunned. He instinctively held Candi close to him.

Candi leaned into Remus, feeling incredibly afraid. Afraid for herself, Remus, Lily, James, Alex, Sirius, Trixi, Lucas, and all her other friends at the ball.

Trixi was shaking with fear. Sirius slid his arm around her protectively.

Alex stared at the Death Eaters, feeling hate, rage, and fear. She looked at James and saw the same look on his face as on hers, knowing he was feeling the same, she looked at Sirius, he wore the same look as James and her. Alex realized them just how much her parents had meant to him.

Lucas gasped silently. He pulled out his wand, getting ready for a fight.

Everyone in the ballroom erupted at the same time. They all started screaming and running, calling for their friends and family. The Death Eaters fired spells right and left, hitting people who were running for an exit.

James grabbed Lily and pushed her behind an over turned table, giving her a desperate look as he pulled out his wand and began shooting spells at the Death Eaters. James watched as Remus did the same thing he did with Candi, and Lucas grabbed Trixi, who ended up being closer to him than Sirius, and did the same thing, Sirius was arguing with Alex, desperately trying to get her to hide with the others.

"No, Siri. THEY KILLED MY PARENTS!" She dodged a spell.

"I know they did, Lex. But you can't get hurt! Think of what would happen to James if you did! Think of what would happen to me if you did!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why would you care? I'm just your best mates little sister! I DON'T FREAKING MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"What the hell do you mean, you don't mean anything to me?" Sirius grabbed Alex by her shoulders, looking her square in the eyes, his eyes showing hurt and anger. " Lex, you're not just James' little sister! You're my girl! Lex, I mean that. You're my girl, and you'll always be my girl."

Alex stared at Sirius, searching his face for a hint to prove he was just saying that to get her to hide. Finding none, she looked at him, a small smile forming on her lips. "Good to know, but Siri, I'm still not going to hide."

Sirius groaned. "Fine. Just, don't get yourself killed." He told her softly. Sirius turned and started throwing spells at the Death Eaters. Alex joined him, with a smile on her face.

James went over to the two of them, Remus and Lucas following close behind him. "Dria! Why aren't you with the others?"

"Because I'm over here."

"Dria!" James warned.

Dria looked at Sirius, it was obvious he didn't want her to be fighting, so she sighed resignedly and said, "fine, I'm going. Happy?"

"Very." Replied James.

Alex went over to the girls and looked at them for a second. "You guys are seriously going to sit here and hide while they're out there fighting for their lives?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Trixi said, standing up and pulling her wand out.

"I guess we could help them." Lily hesitantly stood up and pulled her wand out.

Candi gave a small smile. "Let's do this."

The four girls made their way to the boys, yelling spells the entire time.

"What are you lot doing?" James demanded angrily when the girls reached the boys.

"Fighting." Lily replied simply, after she sent a stunning spell at a nearby Death Eater.

"Petrificus totales!" Alex exclaimed as a Death Eater got ready to fire a spell at Sirius.

"Thanks."

"Hey, that's what I'm for."

"Expeliarmus!" James shouted at the Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" A Death Eater shouted at Lily.

James grabbed her and pushed her away from the path of the spell.

He then grabbed her wrist and began running towards one of the two open exits. James spared a glance back and he saw Sirius dragging Alex, Remus dragging Candi, and Lucas dragging Trixi, following him. James took Lily into an empty room, Narcissa's room in fact. He knew this because as a child he and Narcissa were friends, and whenever he came over to the Black Mansion he would stay with Narcissa in her room, while Bella was off in her own little world.

Lily was standing there, shaking in fear. James stood up and put his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. He kissed her forehead lightly as he moved over to the bed to sit down.

Lily looked at James; her bright green eyes filled with trust, without thinking about it, without planning it, James kissed her. Lightly at first, but then Lily deepened the kiss. They emerged moments later, Lily blushing the same shade as her hair, James looking like he was in a daze, liable to faint at any possible moment.

Alex, Sirius, Remus, Candi, Lucas, and Trixi had all Apperated to Number 5 Privet Drive. They looked around.

"Where are Lily and James?" Sirius said, panic filling his voice.

"Calm down, Siri. They'll be here any minute." Alex said to Sirius, trying, but failing miserably, to calm him down.

They all took a moment to mull things over and catch their breaths. Candi was just about to speak when a loud crack erupted from the yard. There stood Lily and James, Lily still a shade of red and James still dazed and the others watched in shock as James kissed Lily and murmured "Good night," and Lily gave him a charming smile and went to her house, sending one last look at James before she disappeared into her house.

James walked into the house with a goofy grin on his face. The others followed with amused looks on their faces. Lucas said bye to everyone and Disapperated to his families house in France.

Candi and Trixi had told their parents that they'd be staying with James for Christmas and their parents didn't really mind.

Candi's parents could hardly stand her, like Sirius' parents couldn't stand him, though her parents didn't beat her.  
Trixi's parents weren't happy, but since so much of her family was coming over they said that it was ok for her to stay, because even though they were her family which she saw pretty rarely, she needed to get away from the house, an if she would have stayed, all she'd have done would be open presents and baby sit, this way she could hang out with her friends.

Alex watched Sirius and couldn't help but think of how much he'd grown up. The first time she met him she was 6 years old, and he became best friends with her brother. The two of them were the world's most immature gits.

She'd never forget the day Sirius came over to the Potter Manor, that was one of her worst memories.

**FLASKBACK:**

It was late at night and someone was knocking on the main door to the Potter Manor. Sighing confusedly Alex went to answer the door since James slept like a log, and her parents were in Russia for a week.

**She opened the door to find non other than Sirius Black leaning on the doorframe taking shallow breaths. He was bleeding everywhere, his face pale. There were cuts all over him, and he was badly bruised. Tied to his broom was his trunk, he could barely hold it.**

"**Alex?" he asked quietly, obviously in pain, surprised she opened the door instead of James.**

**All she could do was stare at him. She knew his family abused him, but this time they had gone too far. Sirius was one of the bravest and strongest people she knew, and she knew a lot of them as her parents were Aurors, and he never cried. Right there, in front of her, Sirius Black was shedding tears, his stormy grey eyes showing pain.**

"**Do you think I could crash here?" he asked, extremely quietly.**

"**Oh, Siri! Get in, quick! Go to the living room I'll be right there. Leave your broom, I'll get it in a second."**

**Sirius stumbled unsteadily inside and went obediently to the living room, falling onto a sofa in pain.**

**Alex ran up the stairs as fast as she could. "James!" she screamed frantically when she entered his room. "James, hurry!"**

"**What is it Dria?" James asked, worried at the sight of his frantic sister.**

"**Sirius! I think they broke his ribs this time, he can barely talk! He's all bloody and bruised up! We have to help him!"**

"**He's here?"**

"**Yes! In the living room. His broom and trunk are by the door. Go down, I'm going to find a medi-witch kit!"**

**James immediately shot out of bed and Sprinted down the stairs into the living room and gasped in horror at the sight of his friend.**

**Alex returned seconds later with the medi-witch kit and she began treating Sirius, both with the items in the kit and spells she was learning since she wanted to be a healer. She didn't need to worry about doing magic while being underage because their nanny, who was a witch, was in the basement, sleeping. **

**After she had fixed Sirius up the best she could James levitated his unconscious best friend into a spare bedroom, directly across the hall from his room, and diagonally across from Alex's.**

**James summoned his bed from his room and put it next to Sirius' bed and slid in, staring at Sirius worriedly. Alex decided not to bother summoning her bed, instead she just hopped onto Sirius' so she could take care of him during the night.**

A/N:

Ok so I didn't want to call it a first aid kit, and I've heard someone call it a healer a medi-witch so I decided to call it a medi-witch kit.

I hope you guys don't mind that the chapter was short. It was a good place for me to stop.

So, 47 people looked at the last chapter (according to the hits thing) and 3 of them reviewed. Now, I dunno if all 47 actually read the chapter, but do you think you guys could do like 1 or 2 letter reviews?

G for good, b for bad, GB for in the middle? I have it so that you can review even if you aren't a member, so people that aren't members should be able to review…

The most reviews I got in one chapter were 4, and that was for chapter 12. So maybe do u think five of you could leave a review? Right now I have a total of 25 reviews, so when that gets to 30, if you read it after that, you don't have to review, although, I'd love it if you did.

So remember, G good, B bad, GB in between. That'll do for me.


	15. Christmas

The next day Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans were awakened by Lily, who was jumping up and down on their bed, laughing. "Lily…I haven't woken up like this since you were 10, and Tuna was 13… Jeez, I missed this!"

"Figured you would Daddy."

"Lily, I'm tired, let me sleep." Mrs. Evans replied, drowsily.

"Aww, but it's Christmas Mum!"

"I know, here, I'll make a deal with you. You can find all your presents and take them to James' place, and open them there. Then you can spend the rest of the day with us, from lunch. How's that?"

"But…"

"I got it!" Mr. Evans suddenly declared, earning him a raised eyebrow from his wife and a frightened look from his daughter. "You can go over there, get all of them to come over here, and we can all open presents here, then they could stay for lunch, seeing as they can't cook, and then leave before dinner!"

"…"

"Well, how many are there? I can't cook for over twelve. Well, I can, I just don't wanna get up and start cooking…"

"Well, there's James, Sirius, Remus, Trixi, Candi, and Alex. So six."

"Who's Alex?" Her dad inquired.

"Alexandria Potter. James' twin sister."

"Oh."

"Well, go tell them the plan then."

"Okay dad."

Lily ran out to James' house, forgetting that she was in just her P.J.'s. She banged on the door, and Sirius opened the door, in his P.J.'s (in other words his boxers).

"Yes, Flower?"

"Get all your presents. Then make everyone come over to my place, we're gonna open presents there, hang out eat lunch at my place, then hang out some more, but you guys gotta leave before dinner."

"Will do, Flower." He turned closing the door on her. Lily ran back to her house, dressed and made sure her parents were up and dressed. Her dad was grinning cheerfully as he tickled his wife who was laughing while demanding that he stop. Shaking her head at her father's childishness, she walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang. She raced to the door finding James, Sirius, Remus, Candi, Trixi, and Alex standing there, carrying all their presents. She grinned, letting them inside and watched as they put their presents under her Christmas tree. She turned to close the door when she saw a car pulling onto the driveway. Her sister stepped out of the car clutching 3 presents in her hands. She started walking up the driveway and gave Lily a smile when she saw her.

"Hey, Nia!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hi Anne. Merry Christmas."

"You too!"

By now everyone else had gathered around the door, looking at Petunia curiously, except the two adults who had big smiles on their faces.

After Petunia had found out that Lily was going to a ball on Christmas Eve, she had gone over to Vernon's the entire day, and spent the night.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad."

"Hi Tuna."

"Hi Nia."

"Dad, don't call me Tuna. Was that the only reason you agreed to name me Petunia, so you could call me Tuna?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Petunia glared at her father. "Good to know, Dad." She said sarcastically.

Lily smirked. "Right, guys, this is Petunia Evans, soon to be Dursley, my sister."

"Hi." They all chorused back.

Petunia looked at them and fixed them with a expectant stare. "I'm Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

"Candace Leaven. Candi."

"Trixi Starprochta."

"Remus Lupin."

"Alexandria Potter. I go by Alex."

"Hi…"

"We go to school with Lily." They chorused.

"And James and I are your neighbors." Sirius said, proudly.

"I see."

Everyone was silent for a moment, even Sirius.

"I wanna open my presents now." Lily whined.

All of them went into the family room and crowded around the tree, grabbing their presents, and tearing open the wrapping paper.

They all laughed and exchanged thanks as they opened various presents.

Sirius had gotten a prank pack from Peter, a ball set from James, hair care set from Remus, a set of 10 pencils from Trixi, a beautiful watch from Alex, a picture album from Candi, and a deluxe Honeyduke's candy set from Lily.

Remus had gotten a prank pack from Peter, a deluxe edition of a Defense Against the Dark Arts book from James, a recent edition of his favorite Astronomy book from Sirius, a belt wand holder from Trixi, a necklace with a crescent moon on it from Alex, a magical camera from Candi, and 3 tons of chocolate from Lily.

Trixi got two boxes of chocolate from each Marauder, except Peter, who didn't get her anything, a set of red rose earrings from Alex, a charm bracelet from Candi, and a locket from Lily.

Alex got 5 boxes of assorted candy from Remus, a locket from Sirius which had a picture of her and Sirius on one side and a picture of her and James on the other, a black gem necklace, earrings, and bracelet from James, an advanced Transfiguration book from Trixi, a charm bracelet from Lucas, and a pranking Charms book from Candi. Lily had apologized over and over again because she hadn't gotten her a Christmas present, but Alex pointed out that they had met last night, so it was fine.

James got prank pack from Peter, a book on stags from Sirius, a copy of Hogwarts rule book from Remus, a set of 10 pencils from Trixi, a photo album with his name engraved on the cover and a picture of him on the front page from Alex, a advanced Transfiguration book from Candi, and a 3 book set of pranks from Lily.

Lily had gotten candy from Sirius, a book on interesting Potions from Remus, a pair of earrings from Trixi, a beautiful bracelet from Candi, Pride and Prejudice from Lucas, Sense and Sensibility from Petunia, picture album of her and her family from her parents, Emma from Jon, the Iliad and the Odyssey from Annika, and a beautiful diamond necklace from James.

They ate lunch, laughing and talking about their gifts and then before they knew it the day was over.

The next day Lily woke up to the sound of rocks being thrown at her window. Groaning she went over and peered out, seeing Lucas standing smiling innocently, and whistling. "Ugh. I'm going, git." Lily said, shaking her head, smiling.

"Good. It's freezing out here!"  
"Well, maybe you should've thought bout that before you came here at 6 in the morning!"

"Shut up and open the door!"

Lily smirked and obediently opened the door leading him into the family where he sank into a chair by the fire. "I'll be back. Gonna go change, when the others get here, let them in."

Lily went up into her room and got ready for the day ahead of her. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair out of the hair tie it was in, brushed it, straightened it (the Muggle way), changed into a pair of dark jeans, a gray button up shirt and a white shirt under it, so she could leave the shirt unbuttoned, then she put on some mascara and lip-gloss and went down stairs to find Annika, Jon, and Lucas all waiting her arrival.

Annika, Jon, Lucas, and Lily have been best friends for as long as anyone can remember. When they were six, Jon's mom and Annika's dad ran off together, they dropped in occasionally, to see how everyone was, but that was about it. Lucas had moved to France when they were 10, and Annika had moved to the other side of town, since the houses where cheaper there. Now, at the age of seventeen, Jon and Annika were dating, Lily and Jon were off at boarding schools, and Annika's mom was dating Jon's dad.

"Hey guys. What's for breakfast?" Lily asked when she entered the room.

"Pancakes with maple syrup. I made it myself." Jon said proudly.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And you know what's funny? They actually taste pretty good." Annika said, smirking.

Lily cautiously took a bite, then quickly devoured the rest. "Mmm. Yummy."

Jon got a smug look on his face and said "HA. Beat that!"

They all laughed. "C'mon, let's go up to my room."

Lily, Jon, Lucas and Annika sat in a circle on Lily's bed. Lily got a look in her eye and stood up and got a photo album of one of the bookshelves in her bedroom. The album was black and had the word MEMORIES written on the front cover in silver. Lily sat down on her bed and the other moved so they were sitting behind her (or in Jon's case, under her. He stole her seat, and refused to move, so she just sat down in his lap.). Lily opened the photo album, a small smile on her face.

The first picture was of the four of them in London. They were around six years old. Jon and Lucas were smearing chocolate ice cream on each other's faces, Lily and Annika were laughing next to them, and a woman with golden brown hair waist length hair and purple eyes, Jon's mother, was laughing, making a weak attempt to stop the boys while Annika's dad snapped the picture.

"Hey! We should play truth or dare. For old times sake." Annika said suddenly. When they were younger they'd spend hours playing truth or dare, day after day.

A murmur of agreement that passed around the other three teenagers.

"I'll start, shall I?" Lucas said, a wicked grin on his face. "Jon, truth or dare?"

Jon looked at him cautiously. "Dare… Wait no, truth! I meant truth!"

"Dare it is." Lucas said, a playful glint in his eyes. "Well, you two set yourselves up for this. Jon, I dare you to snog Lily, for at least 2 minutes."

"But! I have a girlfriend!"

"Annika, do you mind if your boyfriend snogs Lily in order to fulfil a dare?"

"Nope. Do continue."

"Anni!"

"Do it." Lucas said forcefully.

Jon gave an exaggerated sigh and bent down, taking Lily face in his hands, and began kissing her.

At that moment the door burst open, and James stood there. "Lily-" he stopped at the sight before him.

Lily pulled out of the kiss, a look of pure horror on her face. "James, it's really not what it seems, I swear!"

James looked at her, then turned on his heel and stormed over to his house.

**A/N:**

**How many of you guys want to kill me right now? Everyone raises their hand, some raise two hands please don't hate me! I had something like that planned since I introduced Jon, although I didn't have any of the details planned then…**

**Anyway, please review! So I got 7 reviews for the last chap, so maybe this time we could go for 10? Right now I have 34 reviews (along with the people that reviewed for chap 14, some people reviewed for previous chaps) so when it gets to 44… **

**Thanks for actually reading the story and the AN. You guys rock! I would give you guys hugs, but… yeah… I GOT IT! E-HUGS! Yeah, that's it! Lol **

**G-good B-bad GB- in between**


	16. Chapter 16

James stormed into his house, his eyes livid, slammed the door behind him, went up into his room, and slammed that door too.

"What the? Sirius started, obviously confused.

"Er… I'll go see if I can find out what's wrong." Alex said, slowly.

"Be careful." Remus advised.

Alex nodded, heading up the stairs with a determined air. "James? Jamie, can I come in?"

"No." Alex pushed open the door and saw her brother, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What happened?"

"Lily."

"Oh, that made it SO much clearer."

"She was snogging that Jon guy."

"Oh…" Alex paused for a second. "Wait, what Jon guy?"

" Go ask Lily." James said, with hostility.

"Uh… ok then." Alex walked down the stairs in a state of utter confusion. "Siri, who's Jon?"

"Our neighbor. Lily's friend, I'm guessing he's Lucas's friend too. Why?"

"Cause, James went to Lily's place and apparently, Jon and Lily were snogging."

"WHAT?!" Sirius stood up and stormed over to Lily's, Alex on his heels.

"EVANS!" Sirius thundered as he stormed into Lily's room. Lily was banging her head on the wall while glaring at Lucas. "What the hell are you playing at? You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

"SIRIUS! We were playing truth or dare. Lucas and Annika dared Jon to snog me. He was doing his dare when James walked in."

"Oh. James is pissed, I don't think he'll listen to anyone right now." Alex said.

"Yeah… I'll go back and try to convince him, not promising anything though."

Sirius banged on James' door then opened it without waiting for an answer. "Look, I just went over to Lily's-"

"Yeah? What does Evans say?"

"LILY, say's that it's a misunderstanding. It was a dare, Jon had to snog Lily."

"Yeah? And you're buying that? She's lying! I was so stupid to think she could actually like me! And you know what?"

"No…" Sirius said, extremely frightened by James' behavior.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, THAT'S WHAT!"

Sirius ran out of there, eyes wide with fear.

"Siri? What happened?"

"He's mad. I told him what happened and he says that she's lying." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Lily's voice came from the corner of the room. Sirius turned to see Lily banging her head on the wall repeatedly, and Lucas trying to convince her to stop.

After Remus, Trixi, Candi, Alex, Lucas, Jon, and even Annika had tried to talk to James, they all sat around talking.

Later on, Lily went back to her house, Jon to his, and Lucas to France, Sirius went up to try to talk to James again. "James?" he said timidly, knocking quietly. He pushed open the door and looked around. James was no where in sight. James, his best friend, brother, partner in crime, was missing.

"ALEX! REMUS! TRIXI! CANDI!" he called, at the top of his voice.

"What?" Alex said, the first up the stairs.

"He's gone."

"WHAT!"

"James is missing."

**A/N:**

**Ok, so this was a really, really short chapter. I'm sorry, but I felt like stopping there. Sorry it took me so long to update, and the next chapter will be longer.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**G Good B Bad GB in between.**

**Once again, sorry this chapter is so short, the next chapter will be longer, and sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I had most of it written for a while, I just needed to add the last part and post it, which I finally got around to doing today. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read the a/n and the story. And for those of you who reviewed, I can't tell you how happy I am that you did. So keep it up you guys!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Did you just say that my brother is missing?" Alex said in a fearful voice.

"Yes."

"Black, this better not be one your jokes, because if it is, I swear I will rip you apart. Limb, by limb. And it'll be very painful." She said in a deadly voice.

"Why the hell would I joke about my best friend, who's like a brother to me, being missing?" Sirius said, growing increasingly more and more frustrated.

"YOU GUYS! We need to go tell Lily. Then we need to go look for him." Trixi said, glaring at Sirius and Alex.

"She's right. We should pair up (the others nodded at this). Alex, you and Trixi go together. I'll go with Candi, and Padfoot, you go with Lily. Ok?"

"Yes. Now let's go!" Alex said.

Sirius started walking over to Lily's house, and was shocked when he saw Jon's figure on the front porch. The door opened seconds later and Lily stepped out, looking confused.

"Jon? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About us."

"What us?"

"Lily, I- I think I like you."

"Well, of course you like me. We've been friends since we were what, two?" Lily said, obviously confused.

"No, as in more than friends. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you."

Lily stared at him. "W-what?"

Sirius, unknown to both of them, glared at Jon. _Lily is James' girl. If he tries anything with her, I swear, as a Marauder, I will make him wish he were never born._ Sirius thought angrily.

Jon took Lily's face in his had and started to kiss her. Lily's eyes widened in surprise, and she tried to push him off. Jon just kissed her harder.

Suddenly, Sirius making up his mind that this wasn't right, went and yanked Jon off of Lily, glared at him, shoved him onto the ground and turned to Lily. She was shaking, a few tears sliding down her face, she looked shocked that Jon would do something like what he just did. Sirius turned to Jon, and started beating him up, throwing punches everywhere, kicking him, everything he could think of, while saying, "STAY AWAY FROM HER. SHE'S JAMES' GIRL. LEAVE HER ALONE. SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU. GET THE MESSEGE YET? OR SHOULD I KEEP GOING?"

"Lily? You do like me, don't you? I mean, the kiss meant more to you than just anything right?" he asked weakly, barely able to talk because of Sirius' mad skills.

Lily shook her head. "No, sorry Jon. But, I really don't."

"B-But-"

"Oh, cry her a river, build her a bridge, and jump off it. Now, GET LOST!"

Sirius put an arm around Lily and led her away from her house, towards James'. She was still dressed, apparently she hadn't gotten around to changing yet.

"Thanks." She muttered. "I can't believe he would do something like that." Lily said, leaning into Sirius embrace.

"Neither can I, Flower. But, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"James, he's missing. We're all looking for him. We divided into pairs, me and you, Trixi and Alex, and Remus and Candi."

"He's missing?" Lily asked, she was as pale as a piece of paper.

"Yes. So where do you think we ought to look?" Sirius asked her softly.

"Hogsmead. He might've gone there. It's calming there during the winter."

Sirius nodded, squeezed Lily's hand and Disapperated with a crack, taking Lily with him.

The two of them landed outside of Madam Puddifoots, which was on the opposite side of Hogsmead from Three Broomsticks and Honeyduke's. "Something tells me he's not in here, but let's take a look anyway." Sirius said.

They pushed open the door, and peered inside.

Sirius stared, stunned into silence. Inside the shop, Bellatrix was snogging Peter. Bellatrix Black was snogging Peter Pettigrew.

_OH MY GOD. WHY IS WORMTAIL SNOGGING HER? OF ALL THE PEOPLE HE COULD SNOG, HE'S SNOGGING HER? Oh Merlin, what if they're dating? That, that would be horrible. Jeez, Pete, you have terrible taste. _Sirius thought, still stunned. "PETER!" Sirius thundered as he entered the shop, scaring the other couples on his way to Peter's booth because of the murderous glint in his eyes. "Why, in nine hells, are you snogging Bella?"

Peter cowered in fear, shaking from head to toe. " Because she's my girlfriend." He said, deathly quiet.

"What?" Sirius said in a deadly voice.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Peter replied in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"BELLA! Did you put him under the Imperious curse or something?"

"No I did not. He came up to me and asked me out. On his own terms, with no force from anyone." Bella replied smartly.

Sirius glared at her and Peter. If looks could kill, they'd be dead before they could say 'dead'.

Lily timidly came up to Sirius. "Uh, Sirius? I think we should go now…"

"You're going out with Evans?" Peter asked, shocked.

"No, I'm not going out with Lily. If you weren't so busy snogging Bella then you would know that James is missing. We're here looking for him."

"James is missing? Why? What happened?" Peter asked.

"He walked in on Lily and Jon kissing, when he thought, and it was true mind you, that he was going out with her."

"Oh. Wait who's Jon? And James and Evans hooked up?"

"Jon is our neighbor, and yes, they did."

"Oh… Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Peter! This is supposed to be our date!" Bellatrix exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh, sorry Bella. Good luck, let me know when you find him." Peter told his friends.

"I can't believe he's going out with Bella!" Sirius exclaimed, the moment they were out of the shop.

"I know! And, I can't believe he's staying with Black when his best friend is missing, possibly even dead!" Lily said, fuming.

"Dead? Don't you think you're getting a little carried away there, dear?" Sirius asked, a small smile stealing over his face at Lily's concern for James.

"Oh, Sirius, I don't know what to think anymore!" Lily said, sighing sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her tentatively.

"Well, I was positive I wouldn't like James, and now I can't get him out of my head. I was positive I'd stay out of this war, but I've just gotten involved in it when I helped fight those Death Eaters. I just don't know anything anymore!"

"Whoa, Lily, calm down. Everything's going to be ok, you'll see. You and James will be all happy and giddy, and get married, and bring lots of know-it-all-pranksters-with-huge-ego's into the world!"

Lily laughed. "You forgot Quidditch playing and hair mess up-ing." Lily said, a wide grin on her face.

It was Sirius' turn to laugh. And laugh he did.

"Aww. Look, it's the blood traitor and his little Mudblood slut." A voice sneered from behind them.

Sirius and Lily spun around, coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, and the Lestrange brothers.

"What are you lot doing here?" Lily asked.

"Shopping. Is that a crime?" Goyle sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Snape demanded.

"Looking around." Sirius replied curtly.

"That can't be it…" Narcissa said slowly.

"And why not, my dear cousin?"

"Because, that's innocent, and you're never innocent." Narcissa said, a tiny smirk on her pale face.

"Oh, shut up Cissa." Sirius snapped irritably.

"Anyway, would you happen to know where my sister is?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to tell?"

"No."

"Sirius!"

"What?" he said, faking innocence.

"I'll tell Reggie, who'll tell auntie, who'll well, you get the idea." Narcissa replied who had a hint of sadness in her voice when she said the last part.

Sirius looked at her, shooting her a warning glance. "How is Reggie nowadays?"

"Reggie? Still the same as he was before you left for Hogwarts. No matter what he says, it's obvious he misses his big brother, and he looks a lot like you… except he has a smirk instead of that always mischievous look you have."

"Regulus misses Black?" Lucius said curtly, looking curious.

"Of course he does, no matter what, they're still brothers."

"So are you saying that you miss Andromeda?" Snape said, looking at her pointedly.

Andromeda was Cissa and Bella's elder sister, but she had been disowned when she came home and said she was pregnant with a muggle-borns baby at the age of 15, when the twins were in their first year. She married him later that year and became Mrs. Ted Tonks

"Well, I miss her, she was the best sister anyone could ever ask for, but she did something incredibly stupid, going and hooking up with that Tonks guy."

"Wait, Dromeda's your sister?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Was my sister. She was disowned. Why do you ask?"

"She's a friend of mine… Helped me out a couple times… I can't believe she's related to you!"

"Was related. I don't even what they named their daughter."

"Nymphadora." Lily replied. "I saw her the other day, she's a metamorphagus. She had pink hair and bright blue eyes when I saw her."

"Really? That's interesting…" Narcissa said, looking thoughtful. "Sirius, where's Bella?"

Sirius looked at Lily, then at Narcissa. "She's in Madam Puddifoots. On a date."

"A date? With who?" Rudolphus Lestrange said.

"Peter." Sirius spat out.

"WHAT?!" the older Lestrange exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I said."

"Wait, why were you even in there?" Narcissa said, looking from Sirius to Lily, back to Sirius.

"Looking for James." Sirius replied simply.

"And why would he be there?"

"He wouldn't he's missing so we decided to look through Hogsmead, and that was the first place in sight."

"Potter's missing?" Snape sneered.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Sirius snapped back.

Snape pulled out his wand, and with a flash Sirius was dangling in midair by his ankle. "Let me down you greasy git!"

"No."

Sighing, Lily pulled out her wand and flicked it, letting Sirius down. "Sirius let's go, we need to find him."

Sirius shot Snape a murderous look before nodding at Narcissa and turning on his heel and walking out, grabbing Lily's hand as he went.

"Let's check Quality Quidditch Supplies. He likes that store." Sirius suggested.

The two went in and found it completely empty, sighing, they left.

"Zonko's?"

The same thing as in the Quidditch store.

"Honeydukes?"

They entered and were shocked to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn inside the store, arguing.

"Bertie Botts are the best, Minervra. Admit it." Slughorn said.

"No. Chocolate frogs are the best." McGonagall countered.

Sirius turned to Lily, an amused expression on his face and raised an eyebrow.

Lily sniggered quietly before stepping closer to the two Professors. "Er… Professor Slughorn, I don't mean to intrude, but I agree with Professor McGonagall." She said timidly.

The teachers looked shocked for a moment before McGonagall got a triumphant look on her face. "Ha! I told you so!"

"Er… I agree with Professor Slughorn." Sirius said, coming to stand next to Lily.

"Ha! What do you say to that?"

McGonagall glared at Slughorn before turning to the two students. "What are you two doing here? I mean, does Mr. Potter know you're here… together?"

Lily turned brick red. "No, Professor, see James is missing and we all broke into teams to look for him, and I was partnered with Sirius." Lily explained quickly.

"I see. Mr. Potter is missing you say?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

"Yes. As far as we know none of the other teams have found him yet, either." Sirius answered.

"Send me an owl if you do not find him in the next hour. We have to go now, so we'll see you after break. Good luck, Ms. Evans, Mr. Black." McGonagall said before walking out of the candy shop.

"Hope you find him, Ms. Evans, Mr. Black." Slughorn said with a curt nod, following McGonagall.

"Well, that was… interesting." Sirius said, barely holding back his laughter.

"To say the least." Lily finished for him. The two students promptly burst out laughing. When they finished their laughing fit they two headed to their final destination, Three Broomsticks. A little in front of them were McGonagall, Slughorn, who were joined by Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, and Professor Andy Paslding, who told the students to call him Andy, all of them were headed in.

"Professors night out." Sirius remarked.

Lily snorted. "Apparently."

Sirius pushed open the door and was met by a crowd of Professors, frozen, staring at something.

"What's going on? What is everyone staring at?" Sirius demanded. He and Lily pushed their way through and were shocked with a site they met.

There was James and Angela. Angela was pressed against the wall, her hands in James' hair, and James was kissing her, hard. The Professors moved as Lily stared at James and Angela.  
"Hem, hem." She said.

James pulled himself away from Angela, fixing his askew glasses. "Lily?" he exclaimed, shocked. He looked at Sirius and looked even more shocked. "Padfoot? What are you doing here with that whore?"

A sharp gasp issued through the shop. "LILY is not a whore. If you'd listened to her you would've known what happened."

"Mr. Potter, please do not use that language. I'm afraid I'm going to have to strip you of your Head Boy position, at least temporarily." Dumbledore said, his eyes showing great disappointment.

"Yes Professor. But you don't know what she did!" James exclaimed angrily.

"No Prongs, Lily didn't do anything. It was a misunderstanding. And it wasn't even her. When Jon tried to hit on her again, by forcing himself on her mind you, she was so scared. You can't go making assumptions when you don't know what happened."

"Oh, so you're just gonna take her side? I thought we were s'posed to be friends. I guess I was wrong." James spat.

"James, stop it. You're my best mate, nothings going to change that. But, Lily didn't do anything. It's not ok for you to do this to her. She's been out of her mind worrying about you! We all have, but she more than anyone. First you refuse to talk to her, then Jon goes and scares the shit out of her, then you disappear, and then we find you here snogging the little manipulative tramp! Imagine how it is for her!" Sirius said, extremely pissed off.

Lily had tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them, muttered "I'm going home," to Sirius, and Disapperated with a crack after sparing James one last look.

Sirius turned angrily on his heel after Lily left and stormed out and went to James' house.

Everyone was inside waiting. "What happened?" Alex asked.

"Did any of you know that Peter is going out with my dear cousin Bella?" The girls made similar faces of disgust. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, we found him."  
"Where was he?"

"In Three Broomsticks snogging Angela."

"WHAT?!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah. Lily went home, crying her heart out. I need to get some sleep, I just yelled at my best friend, or should I say ex best friend, as he put it." Sirius walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Ex best friend?" Remus asked, confused.

**A/N:**

**Hi, I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up before the middle of January. I'll be on vacation from the 6th of Dec. till the 16th of Jan. So please don't forget bout this story, I might be able to post the chaps because I'll have Internet access, a little anyway. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you do I'll try as hard as I can to get a good one in before I leave and during my trip!**

**One letter will do! G, B, or GB!**

**Pls. review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius fell onto his bed and closed his eyes, groaning loudly. _I can't believe he did that! James is in love with Lily, and when she starts liking him, he goes and calls her a whore? He has major chick issues. Poor Flower, she must so upset right now. I should probably go over and talk with her. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Well, she might want some sleep…_

There was a knock on the door, which was followed by Remus' voice. "Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer he pushed open the door and entered.

"Well, you can enter, if you'd like." Sirius said sarcastically.

Remus shot him an annoyed look. "What happened? Give me detailed cliff notes."

And Sirius did just that. He told Remus what happened, and Remus was just as stunned as Sirius was while it was all happening, if not more. "He did that? He called her a whore?" Sirius nodded angrily. "OH MY GOD. He's sunk down to Snapes level!"

Sirius looked at Remus, "Did you just compare James to Snape?" Remus nodded hesitantly. "I see. Well, I guess that in this case he deserved it…"

"I know. We should talk with Lily."

"In the morning. Can you call Trixi up here? I need to talk with her for a minute." Sirius said, saying the last part hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Remus said suspiciously. He left the room and minutes later there was a timid knock.

"Can I come in?" Trixi asked.

"Please."

"Remus said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Listen. I like you, I really do. As a friend." Sirius said, avoiding her eyes. "But I like someone else…like I wanna date her. But I dunno if I can 'cause she's off limits. But I think it's completely unfair to you, if I go out with you, but I wanna be with someone else."

"What? So now you're in love with Lily?" Trixi exclaimed angrily.

"Lily? Oh Merlin no… Alex. I've liked Alex for as long as I can 'member."

Trixi blushed scarlet. "Oh. Sorry, jumped to conclusions." Sirius shook his head, indicating that it was ok. "Well, I guess it's fair, I've had my eyes on someone for a while now actually…" She trailed off into silence, blushing brick red. "But why is Alex out of bounds?" Trixi asked, suddenly confused.

"Well, James, he's a tad bit overly protective of her. I think he's afraid that I'd use her, and throw her away like all the other goods. Well, except you…I never used you, and I certainly am not throwing you away."

"You betta not be." She said, in a mock threatening tone. "But, really, would you use her then dispose of her?"

"No! I like her. A lot. The only reason I did with the other girls is 'cause they weren't her. I kept comparing them to her, and they didn't come anywhere close."

Trixi tilted her head, a thoughtful look on her face. "James would kill you if he knew you were going out with his sister…So you can do it in secret. Yes that's it. I'll pretend like I'm still dating you, when I'm not, and you're dating Alex!"

"Er… Well, it sounds good, except we're assuming she likes me the same way. Which, mind you, I don't think she does." Sirius said, a sad frown on his face.

Trixi laughed. "What are you talking about? She's as crazy about you as you are her! She told me a few days ago. I'll call her up." She stuck her head out the door. "OI! ALEX! CAN YOU COME UP HERE FOR A MINUTE?" she yelled.

"WHY?"

"'CAUSE I SAID SO?"

"NO…THAT'S NOT IT…"  
"'CAUSE SIRIUS SAID SO?"

"UH… OK! GOING!"

Seconds later she was at the door. "You screamed? Well, you had Trixi scream, but hey I see no difference."

Sirius looked her with an amused look on his face. "I need to talk to you. Um… Will you… Would you…. Could you…"

Trixi cleared her throat. "Want me to do it for you?" Sirius nodded. Trixi rolled her eyes. "What he was trying to say was, well, he wants to know if you'd like to be his girlfriend."

"What?" she squealed. "I mean, what about you two? Aren't you two dating?" She said, a look on her face that she wanted so badly that what she had just pointed out to be false.

"Well, we were. Just broke up… like five minutes ago." Sirius said, a look of realization dawning on his face.

"That's not the point. Will you or will you not?" Trixi said, looking amusedly at Sirius.

"Yes!" She said happily. Sirius got a wide grin on his face.

"There's a catch." Trixi said, grinning happily. " You can't act like you're dating. James can't find out. You know what he'll do."

Alex squealed, causing Sirius to erupt in laughter. "Shut up!" she said in mock offence.

"Sorry." He said, a wide grin still on his face. Alex smirked and sat herself down in his lap, he was sitting crossed legged on his bed. She let her head rest in the crook of his neck and she closed her eyes. Sirius turned a little and kissed her forehead tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Trixi watched happily. She knew that the two of them should've gotten together along time ago, but Alex's stupid brother had to go and forbid her from going out with one of his friends, especially Sirius. After all, Sirius did have quite the status… he'd gone out with at least 50 girls during his time at Hogwarts.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Alex was now lying on top of Sirius, her hands in his hair, kissing him passionately.

Trixi smirked. "Hem, hem." The couple broke apart blushing.

"Right…" Sirius said as he straightened his clothes and fixed his hair, Alex doing

the same.

"I'm going down. See you in a little?" Alex said.

"Yeah." Sirius said, giving her a light kiss.

When Alex came downstairs Remus and Candi were waiting patiently for her. "Well, what did they need you for?" Remus asked.

Alex looked at him for a minute. "Oh, you really want me to answer that, don't you?"

They looked at her. "Uh… Yeah." Candi said, leaning into Remus embrace.

Just then Sirius and Trixi came down the stairs. "We decided to tell them." Sirius told Alex.

"Ok. Are we telling Lily tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"What are you telling us?"

The trio explained what was happening, and the couple agreed to keep it a secret from James.

"So what happened today?" Alex asked Sirius.

Remus and Sirius exchanged dark looks before Sirius explained.

Alex was fuming. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THE IGNORANT, ARROGANT, PRAT WOULD DO THAT! HE'S BEEN CHASING HER FOREVER, HE GETS HER TRUST AND THEN HE DOES THAT? THAT'S LIKE CALLING HER A M-WORD!" she said, breathing heavily.

Trixi and Candi nodded, each glaring at the wall as if it were James. "Come on. Let's go to Lily's. She won't be able to sleep anyway." Trixi said, frustrated.

The pack trudged over to Lily's house and knocked on her door… well, banged would be more appropriate.

"Yes?" Questioned Mrs. Evans when she opened the door moments later.

"Er… Sorry, we didn't mean to disrupt your sleep, but we're here to talk to Lily." Remus explained, blushing crimson.

"Come in. She's a mess. I think she could use her friends right about now. Where's the other boy? James, I think?"

"He's ah… busy." Alex replied with a dark look on her face. "I don't think I've met you before. I'm Alexandra Potter."

"I'm Lily's mother."

The five teenagers headed up to Lily's room, then entered without bothering to ask permission when they reached it.

Lily's Mom was right. Lily was staring at the wall, a upset look on her face. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, fresh tears streaming down her face. There was a bag of chocolates in front of her and a majority empty box of tissues next to her. The used tissues were scattered all over her bed.

"Lils, are you ok?" Candi asked quietly.

Lily shot her a look. "Of course she's not ok! All because of my idiot of a brother." Alex exclaimed angrily.

Sirius put an arm around her, trying to calm her down. She leaned into his embrace, glaring at the wall.

"Are you two going out?" Lily asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone. James can't find out."

"Well, the two of you will only be going out during Hogsmead weekends, so it won't be that hard." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah… I forgot to tell you lot about that... I'm transferring to Hogwarts, so James and I can stay near by each other." Alex informed meekly.

"You are? That's great!" Sirius said, acting like an overly excited puppy.

"Siri, if I didn't already have a dog I would adopt you." Candi said grinning.

"What, I'm not a dog. Nope, not at all" Sirius said, immediately going into a state of panic.

"I was joking."

"Oh… Heh."

"Now that we are certain that Sirius is, in fact, human. What are you all doing here?"

"What, is our company really that bad?" Sirius demanded playfully.

"Yes, it is. And you lot should take showers more often" Lily replied.

Sirius gasped dramatically. "Cut me deep, babe, cut me deep."

"Oh, so now I'm not good enough for you? Huh, Black?" Alex said, joining the playful banter.

Sirius laughed, sliding his arm around her slim waist. "Hmm. Maybe."

"Why, you little two-timer!" Candi exclaimed.

"How could you? You told me you loved me!" Lily exclaimed dramatically.

"Mate, you can't have both. Pick one, ditch the other."

Remus said, joining the group discussion.

"Ok…I get Lily, you get Alex?"

"Deal."

"Hey!" Candi exclaimed.

"Heh, your boyfriend ditched you for one of your best friends." Trixi said.

"Oh, shut up."

And with that the six friends burst out laughing.

For the rest of the break, they ignored James, who had yet to figure out what he did wrong.

They were at Hogwarts, waiting to eat, when Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back. I am happy to say that we have a new student among us. She has yet to be sorted. Minerva, please go get her." McGonagall nodded and swiftly walked out of the Great Hall, returning moments later with a girl.

"This is Alexandra Potter. She is James Potter's twin sister. You will treat her as you treat your friends. Ms Potter, please come up here and sit on the stool."

"Yes, sir."

And sit she did. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. _Ah, what have we here? Another Potter. Much like your brother, I see. Hmm… different as well. I see. It better be..._

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry for any mistakes in this chap, I typed it up on my dads laptop, and I hate laptops (well the keys on em). **

**I finished this chap a long time ago, but I had issues with the files. **

**And please review, the same one letter thing (ggood, bbad, gbin between), or if you want to make me really happy, more than one/two letters! And sorry bout the cliffhangerish ending… but at least 7 reviews, then I'll post the next chap as soon as I can. I bet you all know what house she'll end up in anway.**

**I have the next chapter mostly done, so I can end it whenever, I just have to get 7 reviews.**

**Also, there is this thing called Invisible Children. It's about these kids in Uganda that are forced to go to war, when they don't want to. Please go to my author page thing and read about it. PLEASE!!!! It'll take you like 3 minutes to read it PLEASE!! I made it really short! PLEASE! **

"**Where you live shouldn't determine whether you live." –Invisible Children**

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause. "I knew it!" James shouted. Alex rolled her eyes as she took her seat next to Lily. "You two both owe me a gallon." James said, looking at Sirius and Remus.

"You two bet that I wouldn't be an Gryffindor."

"We thought you'd be a Ravenclaw!" Remus defended.

"Yeah, 'course I thought you might end up a Slytherin… All those cunning talents and all… You being a pain in the ass… You know…" Sirius added, a small smirk on his lips.

Alex mock glared at him. "If you weren't you, you'd be dead right now."

"Ah, but I am me."

"Obviously, I mean you're still alive, right?

"I dunno, maybe you could find out for me…?"

"And how would I do that?"

"Well, you could snog me…" Sirius suggested mildly.

"Hmm… Good idea."

"Uh, no bad idea!" James exclaimed. The others had been watching silently with identical looks of amusement on their faces. "Lexi, we've been through this before. You are not allowed to date, or snog for that matter, any of my friends." He paused. "Especially Sirius."

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do? It's my life so let me live it! Stop trying to ruin my life and work on fixing yours!"  
"There's nothing wrong with my life!"

"There's nothing wrong with your life? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUR LIFE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CONSIDER A PROBLEM THEN? HUH, JAMES? SO, TO YOU, CALLING THE GIRL YOU'VE BEEN CHASING FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS A WHORE IS NOT A PROBLEM?"

James turned scarlet. "I called her a whore because that's what she is." He said quietly, sending a deadly glare at Alex.

Alex turned on her heel and stormed out of the Hall. By now half the people were staring at James. Immediately the whispers started.

James stood up to go after Alex. "Potter sit down. You'll only make things worse." Lily snapped.

"What do you mean Evans? I'm her brother, it's my job to go after her. Besides if I don't, who will?"

"Lily's right, James." Remus said smartly. James sent him a dark look.

"Sirius, you should probably start looking for her right about now." Candi said.

Sirius had been staring at James with a look of hurt and shock the entire time.

"Yeah I think I will." He said as he stood up and sent a cold look at James.

"Why Sirius? He's nothing to her! Besides I'm her brother!"  
"Yeah? And I'm her boyfriend." Sirius replied coldly.

"BOYFRIEND?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know the term. You spend hours dreaming that you're Lily's." With that Sirius left the Hall in search of Alex.

"You lot knew, didn't you?" James said, turning to face Lily, Remus, Candi, and Trixi.

"Damn straight we did." Lily said defiantly as she stood up. "You'll find whores are quite well informed. At least this whore is." Lily sent a hurt look at James, and left the Hall.

James watched her leave, then followed the common motion and left the Hall.

Sirius found Alex sitting in a deserted corridor, glaring at the wall, and any unfortunate soul who passed. "Lex?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"What?" She said turning her head to look at Sirius. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah. Stay with me."

Sirius smiled slightly. He slid down the so he was sitting next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. He let his cheek rest on her head and closed his eyes. Alex smiled. She buried her head in his chest and sighed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I was just thinking."  
"Thinking is a complete waste of time." Sirius said.

"To you. To the rest of us however… Anyway. Why can't James just understand that I'm not a little girl anymore? That I can look after myself? If I thought you would hurt me, I wouldn't have accepted."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to believe that you're grown up, because then he feels like he lost his little sister. You know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah. But he didn't lose his sister. I'm still here."

"He doesn't want to lose the sister that used to look up to him, to think he could do anything, the one who would do anything for him."

"Are you sure James is thinking this stuff? It's pretty deep. He's not much of a deep person."

Sirius laughed. "I dunno. It's just my guess."

"Come on, let's go to the Common Room."

"Yeah."

"Uh, Siri, do you know the password?"

"Heh, no… We'll just wait there until someone who does comes along."

"Wherever did such a brilliant plan come from?"

"These things just come to me."

The happy couple headed towards their Common Room, laughing all the way.

Lily sat in the highest tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was crying, once again, because of James. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Crying over James. _Why doesn't he believe me? I wasn't cheating on him. It was just a dare. And does he really think I'm a whore? Does this mean that there's no chance of us getting back together? Heh, if someone told me a year ago that I would spend so much time thinking about having a relationship with James, I would've hexed them into next week. Funny how things change._

James stormed over to the Quidditch Pitch and stormed into the Gryffindor Changing Room. He slammed the door behind him and sank onto one of the benches. _Why is my life so screwed up? Lex was right, I really should start to fix my life. Lily, the look she gave me, I thought she'd be pissed, but the look, it wasn't an angry look. I would know… What if she really is telling the truth? Then what do I do? Lily's not one to lie, especially not to her friends. So if she really is telling the truth then I'd better go apologize, and hope to god that she forgives sometime, even if it is after we're married and have kids… Which will probably be when it is anyway._

_And Sirius. I can't believe he's going out with my little sister. I can't believe he didn't tell me. He told me that he and Trixi broke up, but not that he hooked up with my sister. We need to talk. He was hurt by what I said. But can he really blame me? I mean, he uses girls then trashes them! I don't want my sister to go through that! But he did bother to go after her, maybe he does like her…no he was probably just trying to prove something to me. _

_Alex, I can't believe she's all grown up. What happened? I remember her when we were 6… we had so much fun together. She used to look up to me, now she hates me. Will would be so disappointed of me… No matter how much I try to be like him, it doesn't work. He was the best, always knew what to say and when to say it... Now Mum and Dad are gone too…They would be disappointed in the both of us._

James banged his head on the wall before grabbing his broom and stepping out onto the cold pitch.

Candi, Remus, and Trixi left the Hall soon after their friend's departures, they walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room in silence, and picked up Sirius and Alex on the way. By the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they were laughing their heads off.

"Television." Candi stated.

"Correct." The Fat Lady replied as she allowed them to enter.

"What's a television?" Sirius asked.

"It's a Muggle thing that they watch shows and movies on." Trixi said.

"That made so much sense." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Never mind." Trixi said rolling her eyes.

Lily entered the Heads Common Room and was surprised to see James sitting on the couch that faced the fire with his head in his hands, muttering to himself.

"I have to talk to her…Apologize…She's telling the truth…I've been a prat…Oh Merlin, she's not going to forgive me ever!"

"Potter?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Lily!" James said jumping at the sound of her voice.

"Are you alright? Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know."

James managed a small smile. "Lily, please, I need to talk to you."

"Exactly what do you call what you just did?"

"Lily, please…This is important, I need to do this. Please, Lily."

She looked at him cautiously, "What? Did you realize that you forgot to call me a slut?"

James stood up. "Lily, was that what really happened? Was it a game of truth or dare? Lily, I was mad, I don't think at all when I'm mad. Please tell me the truth."

"Yes, James. It was a game of truth or dare."

"Lily I am so sorry. I just, I was drunk. And then you came in with Sirius- what were you doing with Sirius anyway?"

"We all split up to go look for you. I was paired with Sirius."

"Oh. Anyway, when you came in with him, I dunno, I lost it. He's my best friend, well he was my best friend, not sure where I stand in his friends list right now, but I just, I dunno. Thanks, I better go now."

"Just so you know, I'm on the verge of forgiving you. I'm obviously not thinking clearly, but…" Lily paused, unsure of what to say. "Try to get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow."

James smiled, it was a small smile, but a smile none the less, and walked into his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

The next day Sirius and Alex went off to breakfast before James had brushed his teeth, Remus, Candi, and Trixi went before James was fully dressed, and Lily waited until James had bothered to get out of his room, teeth brushed, fully dressed, and ready for the day before shoving him out of the portrait hole muttering "Honestly! You took more time than four girls did!"

Lily and James walking down the hall, together, in peace, was quite a sight, considering last nights events, so naturally they attracted quite a few looks.

"James move away from me. Everyone's glaring at you." Lily said.

"Not my fault!"  
"Actually, yes it is your fault. If you hadn't started the whole big argument then no one would've found out about you calling me a whore, and Sirius and Alex would have some peace." Lily said pointedly.

"Well if Sirius hadn't suggested that they snog then I wouldn't have had to start the argument in the first place!"

"You didn't have to do anything! Alex is just as old as you! She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself! You have to understand that! If you keep doing stuff like this, James, you'll lose whatever you have left of your sister!"

"That's the thing! I want her to be small again! I want her to look up to me, and that Will takes us out to swim in the lake behind our house, and Mum and Dad to have one of their big parties!"

Lily stopped walking and turned to look at him. " James, you have to let her grow up, let her live her own life. Wait, who's Will?"

James froze. "Will? What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about Will." He said nervously.

"Ok, I get it, you don't want to talk about him."

He gave her a timid smile and started to walk again. The two of them finished their short journey in silence.

The 7 of them sat at one end of the Gryffindor table, the end that was closest to the teachers, the girls on one side, the boys on the other. Sirius was sitting as far away from James as he possibly could without breaking up Frank and Alice's snogging session. And Alex who was sitting across from Sirius watched amusedly as her boyfriend debated between moving closer to his ex-brother-like-best friend and getting caught in Frank and Alice's face eating contest. Lily was sitting across from James and was watching the extraordinary event of James picking at his food but not eating any. Remus sat in between Sirius and James looking a little sick. Candi and Trixi were sitting in between Lily and Alex, talking quietly to each other.

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Trixi asked quietly.

"I dunno. I think she wants to, but he really hurt her."

"He's having a bad week. First the whole Lily thing, then Alex, then Sirius. That's like losing the love of his life, and both his siblings at the same time!"

Candi looked at Trixi. "That might be 'cause that's what just happened." Trixi gave her an annoyed look. "Just saying. But I don't really blame him for not wanting Sirius and Alex to go out. I get where he's coming from. I see why he's worried."

"I do too. Sirius doesn't exactly have the best rack record with girls… But he really likes her. Maybe it'll be different this time."

"But then again maybe not. You never know with Sirius."

"Yeah…" Trixi trailed off into silence, looking at where Sirius and Alex were sitting. Alex was sitting there, a small grin on her face as she dipped her strawberry into a small bowl of whipped cream. Just before she put it in her mouth Sirius snatched it out of her hand and popped it into his mouth, making Alex send him a glare before calmly taking another strawberry and dipping it in whipped cream before quickly shoving it in her mouth. She sent him a stubborn look, which earned her a round of laughter from Sirius.

Lily, James, Sirius, Alex, and Pria were heading down to their Herbology class along side Amos Diggory and Regina Tarland from Hufflepuff, Kajol Bose and Ashok Patil from Ravenclaw, and Snape, the Black twins, and Malfoy from Slytherin. The 13 students were walking in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. Suddenly Amos Diggory slid up to Lily.

"Lily?"

Lily snapped out of her thoughts to face him. "Yes?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

"I was wondering…. WillyougotoHogsmeadwithme?"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't catch that." Lily said looking slightly confused as to why he was acting to nervous around her. He was always so confident.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" He repeated a lot slower this time. His face was beet red.

Lily's mouth formed an O. She looked at James before turning back to Amos.

"I…"

**A/N: review to find out what she said. So I asked for 7 reviews, and I got 5. So this chapter I think I'll go with 6 reviews. And please tell me what you think will happen. If you don't I'm going to put off updating until I figure out what I want to happen. So tell me what you think Lily will say and what you think will happen after that. **

**Thank you for reading this story. I think that when I finish this story, or when I get a lot of time on my hands I'm going to go back and edit it. Change the plot here and there, fix my mistakes then repost and hope that it's better. **

**Special thanks to the five who reviewed. Itchangescolorwhenitdries, Spidey meets Wizard-Thief, Mad Over Mooney, Snuze, and Seadrance. You guys are great!!!!! You guys always tell me my story is great, even though I know it's not. So hopefully I'll get to hear from you again this chapter! **

**R**

E 

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	20. Chapter 20

"I… I'd love to." Lily said avoiding her friends' eyes.

James stared at her. He looked horrified, his eyes were big, his jaw was opened to its maximum extent, and he had lost nearly all color in his face.

Herbology passed without incident, the group of 13 headed to lunch once again silent. Only this time Amos was walking next to Lily, and James was trying his hardest not to murder him right then and there, something told him Lily wouldn't appreciate that.

"Students! I have an announcement to make. We are in need of a temporary Head Boy. Mr. Potter needed a break from his duties as Head Boy. After much consideration your teachers and I have come to the decision that Mr. Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff will be to fill the post. Enjoy your lunch." Dumbledore announced after everyone was seated.

Lily smiled sadly at James before she walked over to the Hufflepuff table to congratulate Amos.

James watched as Lily went over to the Hufflepuff table, her long red hair swishing behind her as she walked.

She leaned over his right shoulder, letting her hair fall onto him as she said gave her congratulations to him. Amos grinned at her and said something back to her which caused Lily to laugh and kiss his cheek lightly before she sat down next to him at the Hufflepuff table.

James sighed resignedly before getting up from the Gryffindor table, wondering if he'd ever manage to get Lily's heart. He grabbed his book bag and headed up towards a deserted room on the seventh floor that he and the rest of the Marauder's had found back when they still knew where Peter was.

Lily glanced up to see James walking dejectedly out of the hall, his feet dragging, a depressed look on his face. Trying not to think about him she turned back to Amos.

"Anyway, so Hufflepuff has a great team this year. Don't you think Lily?" He asked, looking at her.

She nodded._ Quidditch, that's all boys ever talk about. _Lily thought, sighing inwardly. Amos, like James, was Quidditch captain, and, unlike James, who was chaser, was keeper.

"I think we might even beat Gryffindor this year!" Amos said proudly. "We have a game tomorrow, Lily, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Who will you root for?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Probably Gryffindor. You won't be mad will you?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No, of course not. After all, you are a Gryffindor, I suppose it's only right." Amos replied with a small frown.

"Well, bye. I have homework to finish." Lily said standing up. She bent down and gave Amos a kiss on the cheek before she walked out of the Great Hall heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

The next morning didn't come fast enough for the members of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The air was thick with tension as the students ate breakfast in the Great Hall, debating about which team would win the game. Lily, being the Gryffindor that she is, sat with the Gryffindors at breakfast.

Candi, Alex, Alice, and Remus were animatedly discussing the Gryffindor Team. James (captain and chaser), Trixi (beater), Sirius (beater), Pria (chaser), Alex (the replacement seeker; the old one was hit by a nasty hex the other week and still couldn't move), Rick McLaggen (5th year keeper) had left for the pitch a few minutes ago, as none of them could eat much.

Sighing Lily ate her toast in silence.

James had just finished his 'talk', which actually wasn't as much of a 'talk' as it was a threat, when he heard the crowd outside roar. He gave his teammates a grim nod before leading them out onto the pitch.

"The Gryffindor team: Potter, er James, Starprochta, Black, Chatterjee, McLaggen, Longbottom and Potter, Alex!" Remus announced, proudly. He started cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors. "Oh, fine Professor. Just showing some pride…And here is the Hufflepuff team, I have no clue what their names are. Oh, fine. Diggory, Smith, Rolands, Canaree, Redver, Toisc and Chamrets."

James grinned, he always knew that he and Sirius had an influence on Remus.

The game started as soon as Remus had finished introducing the two teams. James got a hold of the Quaffle and passed it to Pria, who passed it to Frank, who scored. The rest of the game went on like this, the final score being 310 to 130, to Gryffindor.

**A/N:**

**Long wait, incredibly short chapter. But I'm kinda out of ideas here. So if/when you review can you please let me know what you think would be cool to happen? Like a prank that James should play on Amos, or what James should do next, or something to do with the Slytherins/D.E.s/Voldemort. All ideas are appreciated. And the Quidditch match was really short cuz I suck at writing that stuff. **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And this chapter I'd like 7 reviews. I have 22 people on story alert, so if 7 of you could kindly review that would be much appreciated.

**THANKS!**


	21. Chapter 21

Lily woke up the next morning in her room in the Heads Common Room with no recollection as to how she got there. After hearing her stomach growl, she hurriedly showered and dressed, leaving her room to head down to the Great Hall. Before she left she noticed two posts on the bulletin board. The first one was a note from Amos. 'Lily, I hope you had fun at your party last night. Did you drink anything? Potter brought you in last night, you were sound asleep. Well, I'll see you at breakfast. Well, if you wake up in time… Love, Amos'. _Potter? James brought me back to the Heads Common Room last night? Why'd he do that? He's so…. Great, I can't even think of a word. Did I drink anything last night? Crap!_

The second note was a notice that read 'Hogsmead Trip Who: 3rd years and up (with signed permission slips) What: Trip to Hogsmead Village When: Saturday April 21'.

Smiling to herself Lily went down to the Great Hall, glancing at the Gryffindor table on her way in. It was nearly empty, the only students there were 3rd years and younger, apparently her friends were still sleeping. Lily walked over to the Hufflepuff table, taping Amos on the shoulder.

"Hi Lily." He said, making room for her by shoving one of his friends off the bench.

Lily looked at the fallen student, recognizing him as Jack Turner, a boy from her Potions class. Jack stuck his tongue out at Amos before going over to the other side of the table. Lily laughed before taking his old seat. "Hi Amos, Jack."

"Hi Lily." Jack responded, flashing her a grin.

"So Lily," Amos started, just as the Marauders (minus Peter) and Lily's friends came in, "will you got to Hogsmead with me on Saturday?"

"No Amos I won't." Lily said sarcastically. "'Course I will!"

"Great!"

In DADA, the Professor paired Amos and James up to duel. James tried to blow Amos' head off. James ended up in detention.

The week didn't pass fast enough for Lily's liking. When Saturday morning came, she was up by 7, even though her date started at 11. Lily took a nice warm bath, taking her time to make sure she smelled good, using all scented bath accessories. After getting out she let her hair dry the Muggle way, instead of using magic to do it like she usually did. She pulled out a short black skirt that ended just above her knees, the skirt twirled with every turn she made. She grabbed an emerald green strapless top that had fake diamonds sewn into the hem and laid it on top of her skirt on her bed. Rummaging through her drawer in her dresser, she pulled out a diamond set with a necklace, earrings, and a bracelet that her Grandmother had given her for her 16th birthday and laid them on her bed along side her clothes.

She slid into her skirt before pulling the top over her head. Digging through the bottom shelves of her closet she pulled out a pair of black stilettos, then slipped her feet into them. Lily opened her makeup drawer and applied some mascara, blush and a light coating of emerald green eye shadow. She put her earrings on before fastening her necklace and her bracelet. Lily left her wavy hair half up half down.

Smiling at her reflection, Lily glanced at her alarm clock, 10:20. _Perfect_.

Lily walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table with her friends.  
"Someone's all dressed up." Candi teased.

"Oh, shut up." Lily said, blushing. "You like?"

"I do."

"Me too." Trixi added.

"Me three." Alex said.

"Yeah, I love it. Makes you look ten times hotter than you normally do. And you look hot then too." Sirius said.

"Sirius! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! Not her!"

"Sorry, Lex."

"You better be."

Remus sniggered while James just stared.

At 11 o'clock Lily was waiting in the Entrance Hall for Amos.

He came up behind her and kissed her cheek, making Lily squeal. "Amos!"

"Hi Lily."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him as her reply. Laughing, Amos slid his arm around her shoulders and the two of them headed out to Hogsmead.

"Zonkos!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Amos!" Lily said, glaring at him.

"But, Lils, I wanna go to Zonkos! PLEASE?" Amos said, dropping down to his knees.

"Fine, go. I'm going to go to Three Broomsticks. Meet me there in 20 minutes?"

"Thanks Lily! You're the best!"

"I know." Lily said before sashaying off.

Laughing, Amos shook his head before entering Zonkos.

Amos glanced around. _No, no. I don't need that, or that. Or, hey, is that Camilla? It is! And she's heading over here… _

"Hey Camilla! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Amos, it's a Hogsmead weekend, why would I stay at the castle?"

Amos gave a shaky laugh. "Anyway, I was hoping I'd find you here. When are you going to break up with that Evans girl? Amos, we've been seeing each other from the time you asked her out, you have to tell her about us." She said.

"Camilla, I will. I swear I will. Just give me sometime, maybe after today, I want to let her off easy, she's a great girl, and has a nasty temper… not to mention what Potter'd do to me if he finds her in tears because of me…"

"Ok, do it soon." Camilla said, leaning closer to him, their lips almost meeting. Amos closed the space between them, losing focus of everything around him, his attention solely on the girl he was kissing.

Lily sat at a table. _It's been 30 minutes, what's taking him so long? Probably got in a fight with Potter or something. Better go check. _Lily smiled at Madam Rosemerta before heading out the door and going into Zonkos.

Lily looked around and froze. There, in a corner, Amos was making out with some girl that she vaguely recognized as a Hufflepuff in her year.

She stormed up to him and tapped his shoulder.

He spun around, and Lily's hand collided with his head. Hard. She flashed him a charming smile, looked at the girl and said, "You can have him. Never did like him much anyway. Thanks, you just made my life so much easier."

"Oh, um, you're welcome, I suppose. I'm Camilla Anderson, by the way, you know, if you ever feel the need to hex me since I stole your boyfriend…"

"Lily Evans. And I think you just made me realize something. But I might take that offer some other time."

"Works for me, I guess I do deserve it. Sorta, I told him to tell you, but he obviously didn't."

"I believe you. Bye Camilla! Diggory." She waved at Camilla and graced Amos with a curt nod.

"I don't get it. Why isn't she mad at you? Why's she only mad at me?" Amos asked confusedly.

Lily went back into Three Broomsticks and ordered a Butterbeer. "Weren't you going to meet someone here, dear?" Madam Rosemerta questioned as she gave Lily her drink.

"I was, but he was cheating on me, so I broke up with him." Lily said cheerfully.

"Oh. I see." The waitress said, looking utterly confused, before walking off, calling over her shoulder, "That one's on the house!"

James Potter sat at a table one table away from Lily's. _He cheated on her, and she's happy? Wonder what she's smoking…_ James glanced as a bell rang, signaling the door opening. McGonagall, Slughorn, and Flitwick hurried into the pub and sat at the table in-between his and Lily's. "The usual?" Madam Rosmerta asked, when the teachers nodded she left, returning seconds later with a tray consisting of three drinks. After handing one to each Professor, she left once more.

James saw Lily lean forward slightly so she could hear what the Professors were saying, deciding that that was a good idea, he leaned forward too.

"Did you hear about the Potter boy? William?" Flitwick asked quietly.

"I did. Pity, the boy was an excellent Potions brewer. Didn't deserve to die the way he did." Slughorn said sadly.

"Dumbledore wants me to tell the Potter children. How do I tell them that their older brother was found gruesomely murdered after being kidnapped over a year ago? Poor kids, they've been though so much this year, especially James, the death of his parents, the whole fiasco with Ms. Evans…" McGonagall trailed off into silence.

James stood up, not being able to sit and listen any longer.

"Professor? My brother was found? Dead?"

"James!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Yes, he was. Dumbledore thinks that he was captured by those Death Eaters."

"They really did a number on him. I was there when they found his body, all mangaled… blood everywhere…" Slughorn said.

James turned and ran out of the pub.

_Potter has a brother? Will? I remember, someone said something about him… Poor James. _Lily was jerked out of her thoughts by the sudden movement of James running out of the pub. Lily stood up on whim and ran after him.

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had major computer issues. My computer broke and the computer-repair-dudes said they couldn't fix it, so I got a new computer, but then I had issues with that one and had to get it fixed and they deleted all my files, then I had more issues, and then they deleted my files again, and now I finally got it back and I haven't had anymore issues. Yet. Sorry!**

**Anyway, only one, well two, reviewers noticed Will, I mentioned him a couple chapters back, and now you know who he is. **

**So I can still use all ideas, so please, please, PLEASE give me ideas. I'd like 5 reviews for this chapter. So if 5 of you people that are actually reading this will review, you'll totally make my day.**

**I hope to get the next chap out soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

"James! James wait!" James continued running, oblivious to Lily's cries. "Fine! Don't wait!"

James stopped at a lone rock surrounded by trees. Sitting down, he let his face fall into his hands, trying desperately to keep the tears that were threatening to overflow from his eyes to his cheeks from doing so. _Oh, Merlin. How could this happen? He was so lively! So energetic! Just like me, everyone says! But, they're wrong, we're nothing alike. He was a terrific brother, husband, son… Me? What have I done? My sister is refusing to talk to me, the love of my life hates me, again, Mum and Dad were always yelling at me for one reason or another. Merlin! We used to be so close. I still remember the days that he'd play with Lex and me… He used to come up with ways for us to make our chores fun… I remember when he brought Amy home for the first time… we were what? 10? He was 17… Mum nearly had a heart attack when she saw Amy… Her star son, already engaged, to a beautiful girl too…_

"James?" A soft voice said, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Lily? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright. What else would I be doing?"

"But, why? Don't you hate me? I mean, I called you a whore. That's just about as bad as the M-word."

"I don't hate you, I just… I dunno. It's complicated. Anyway, back to you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Perfect. Brilliant."

"So, in other words, you're a wreck?"

"Pretty much." He said groaning.

"Come on. Lets to the Common Room."

"I don't want to see anyone now.'  
"I meant the Heads Common Room."

"I'm not allowed in there."

"Like it matters to you. You had no problem dropping me off last night. Anyway, Diggory won't be in there for a while. He's with Camilla now."

"You're going to make me go aren't you?"

"Yep. Come on." She slid her hand into his and firmly led him to the Heads Dorm.

James plopped down on one of the couches with Lily next to him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok. You wanna talk about Alex and Sirius? Or… us?"

"Uh. About Lex and Padfoot, I know he won't hurt her, but if they go out, then… well, I'll have to admit that she's all grown up. That she's never gonna beg me or Wi-" His voice caught in his throat. "Will to have a tea party with her and her dolls again. I dunno. I guess I feel like I'm losing everyone… Lex to Sirius, Mum, Dad, and Will to those Death Eaters, you…"

"Look at me. You haven't lost any of us. Lex is still here for you, you just need to talk to her. She misses you, you know. And Sirius is still the same old immature Sirius; he just has a girlfriend that he actually likes now. You parents and brother are still with you. In your heart. When you forget them, they'll be gone. And I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still here. And whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere."

"But I called-" He began, before getting interrupted by Lily.

"I know what you called me, and I'm not happy about it. But I get that you were drunk, and ticked off, and in no mood to listen to me. But then when you were in a better mood, you listened and I see no reason to hold a grudge. Unless, of course, you'd rather I did…"  
"No! No grudges. Lils, I'm in love with you. And I want to be with you."  
"Maybe in a while." She paused. "There, don't you feel better? I know I do!"

James just looked at her. "Right. You should tell Alex." James shifted uncomfortably. "I'll go with you." She paused. "I mean, if you want me to, but of course you don't, I mean, it's a family moment…"

"Come with me."

"What? Ok. I can do that."

"Good."

"Alex! Can we talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked, waiting for Sirius and Alex to untangle themselves.

"Can I go?" Sirius asked.

"Uh. James? Can he come?" Lily turned to James.

"Yeah. He's pretty much family anyway."

Lily led James, Sirius and Alex back to the Heads Common Room. "James has something to tell you." She looked encouragingly at him.

"Uh, well, today, when I was in Hogsmead, I uh, well I was at Three Broomsticks, and McGonagall and people came in and started talking. Well, they were talking about Will. Lex, they found him. But, before you say anything, the Death Eaters had him. Merlin Lex, they killed him. Tortured him then killed him according to Slughorn…"

"What? What do you mean? They killed him? He can't be dead. HE JUST CAN'T!!! HE'S NOT DEAD! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Lex! Why would I lie about Will?! He was as much of my brother as he was yours!"

"Lexi! Calm down." Sirius piped up, attempting to calm his girlfriend.   
"Calm down, Sirius! CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN HE'S JUST TOLD ME THAT MY BROTHER IS DEAD? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Alex, he's telling the truth. Will is dead. There's nothing left for you to do. So, listen to Sirius and calm down. We, Sirius and I, our friends, everyone, we're all here for you two. Just breath. Here, we'll leave. Work it out. Calm down. Figure things out. Come find us when you feel like it."

"So… That went well." Sirius muttered.

"Sirius!"

**A/N: Ok, long wait, short, filler of a chapter. I get out of school in like a week, and then I'm on vacation with my family for a week, so as soon as that's over, I'll get working on this story. **

**I want to re-do it. I don't know whether I should re-do it before I finish or after. What do you think?**

**All reviews are highly appreciated!**


	23. AN

A/N

Ok, guys, I decided that I'm going to rewrite this story before I continue it. I really haven't had much inspiration to write for awhile, but I don't want to ditch it like I've done with other stories. If you would like me to send word to you when I have this story re-done (if you want to take me off your alert list, I mean, I'll leave the story online, for those who wish to save themselves the trouble…) let me know, and I'll try my hardest to let you know when I've got it done. And if anyone has any ideas; this is the ideal time to tell me.

Thank you all for taking the time to read the first part of my story, and I hope all of you (and hopefully more people), will read it when I re-post it.

THANKS!!!!!


End file.
